Aunque no esté seguro
by Valsed
Summary: Kise esta emocionado y ha planeado ese día con anticipación, pero todos sabemos que las cosas nunca salen como queremos. ¿Qué harás Kise? ¿Cómo lo arreglaras Aomine?
1. Chapter 1

**Aunque no esté seguro**

* * *

Disclaimer: Este fic usa los personajes del mundo creado por Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pareja: AoKi

* * *

El despertador sonó a las 7:20, la blanca mano se extendió para a pagarlo, se desperezo en su cama sintiendo que sería un gran día, y es que hoy lo tenía todo planeado.

–auch– se golpeo al caer al piso pues cuando quiso levantarse cayó al suelo, gracias sus reflejos evito golpearse la cara, no se había dado cuenta que tenia las sabanas enredadas, era tanta su emoción por ese día que paso casi toda noche girando sobre su cama.

–¿estás bien Ryouta?– el golpe se escucho desde la planta baja

–si mamá, no paso nada– quito las sabanas con dificultad, y con ganas renovadas se levanto, no permitirá que algo tan insignificante le impediría disfrutar este día.

Durante la ducha, se dio cuenta que un moretón se formaba en su antebrazo, el dolor era leve y podría ocultar el golpe con cualquier playera.

Otra cosa que preocuparse, pero como no todo viene solo.

–waaaa– un grito de sorpresa, el agua se puso helada

–¿hijo te estabas bañando?– vaya pregunta

–si mamá, ¿Qué paso con el agua caliente?– dentro de la regadera huía del choro de agua con el cuerpo lleno de espuma.

–te avise que vendrían a reparar la tubería, cortaron el gas para evitar accidentes–

Se golpeo mentalmente, recién se acordaba.

–¿te faltaba mucho?–

–no, casi terminaba– y de a poquito entro a la caída de agua helada para terminar de quitarse el jabón; para después refugiarse en su cálida toalla.

Se visito con un atuendo casual, y dejo lista otra muda de ropa un poco más formal para la noche, sonrió con picardía al recordar porque quería verse genial esa noche. Quería que todo fuera genial, no solo porque él lo organizaba, sino porque lo hacía para alguien especial.

Tomo su celular y mando un mensaje de felicitación

..

 _Para Aominechi_

 _¡Feliz Cumpleaños!_

 _Sabes que te deseo lo mejor_

 _Y aunque ya quiero estar contigo para darte tu abrazo, será para después_

 _Así que te veo al rato_

 _.._

Tenía una sesión de fotografía esa mañana, no era un gran proyecto y le dijeron que era rápido, pues se llevaría a cabo en tres tomas, en tres días distintos. Así que acepto el trabajo pues él requería de algo más de dinero.

..

Aunque llevaba tiempo de sobra trotaba por las banquetas, porque la emoción no le dejaba estar tranquilo. La tormenta de la noche había dejado un cielo despejado y varios charcos de agua que iba esquivando al igual que la poca gente que caminaba por ahí.

La luz verde de los autos tintineaba indicando que pronto cambiaria, Kise se detuvo en la orilla junto con otros transeúntes esperando el pronto cambio de luz, distraído no se dio cuenta que venía un sujeto corriendo detrás de él, éste apurado sujeto empujo para abrirse paso y salpico con agua sucia cuando su pie golpeo el charco que se formo en la calle, el sonido de un claxon y el presuroso sujeto salió apenas librado.

Pero el rubio y otra persona terminaron afectados, Kise golpeándose con el poster del semáforo y una mujer en el piso.

–ite– exclamo adolorido, pues el golpe lo recibió justo donde se formaba su moretón

La otra persona –maldición– la palabra le llamo la atención, y olvidando su dolor se apresuro a ayudar a levantar a la mujer que era inútilmente auxiliada por su pequeña hija

–¿está bien?– ya otros se acercaban a ayudar.

–…si– dijo mientras en un vano intento se quitaba el agua de encima pues termino empapada, Ryouta solo recibió el agua hasta su rodilla

–¿y usted?– le pregunto al ver como al estar ella de pie, el rubio ponía su mano en su antebrazo adolorido en un acto de reflejo

–¿ah?, si estoy bien, solo fue un golpe– una de sus típicas sonrisas

–¿Cómo puede haber gente que no se fija?– reviso a su hija –¿tu estas bien?– un asentamiento de cabeza de la pequeña –y ni se disculpo– buscaba la manera de liberar su enojo.

–tiene razón– vio que la luz del semáforo que estaba por cambiar –si se encuentra bien, me despido–

–sí, sí, estoy bien, gracias–

Apresuro su paso, también estaba enojado con ese sujeto, pero la sensación de la ropa mojada le molestaba, quería llegar a la agencia para cambiarse, por suerte siempre dejaba ropa extra.

...

Al llegar a su lugar de trabajo saludo como de costumbre al vigilante, a uno de los conserjes que pasaba por ahí, las maquillistas que estaban en su sección y vio al publicista a cargo del proyecto.

–Ryouta-kun hubo un problema– Le tomo del hombro y lo jalo donde estaba una mesa con varias botella de agua y le paso una –la otra modelo ya llego esta en los vestidores pero el fotógrafo llegara tarde– Kise vio a lo lejos a su representante que estaba al teléfono, éste le sonrió con tranquilidad –¿a que huele?– el hombre bajito de cabello en tonos naranjas hacia una mueca de asco –¿eres tú?–

–¿eh?– afino su olfato –maldición, creí que solo era agua de lluvia– se dio cuenta que era su pierna de donde provenía el mal olor

–¿Qué te paso?– se alejo algunos pasos

–un tipo nos salpico agua–

–ah de haber tenido algo más esa agua, como tenemos tiempo vete a dar un baño–

–si claro Togarashi-sama– al menos algo bueno salió al tener tiempo de sobra.

Aunque no todo era bueno, no le gustaba bañarse ahí pues el agua caliente duraba escasos 5 minutos, tendría que ser rápido o seria su segunda ducha de agua fría.

Estaba recostado en el sillón del vestidor, jugando con su celular, el fotógrafo aun no llegaba y se le estaba haciendo tarde para todo lo demás que tenía planeado hacer.

–Ryouta-san– una de las asistentes entro –Okuda-sama, el fotógrafo ya llego– le entrego unas prendas cubiertas con plástico –váyase preparando–

–Gracias–

Salió vestido con un pantalón satín color beige y una camisa de muselina del mismo color, el estudio tenía detalles para aparentar un salón clásico, la chica con quien trabajaría de cabello azul bermellón con destello violetas y ojos rosas llevaba un vestido chiffon a juego.

Tras las rápidas presentaciones, el fotógrafo pidió que se movieran como si de un vals tratara.

–espera ¿Qué es eso?– el fotógrafo se acerco al rubio –¿es un moretón?– la transparencia de la camisa permitía ver su piel.

–¿Qué?– su representante, un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos verde olivo se acerco –¿Cómo permitiste que sucediera?–

–fue un accidente– ahora hasta lo regañarían

–Mei-san– el ojiolivo llamo a una de las maquillista y logro desparecer todo rastro de moretón –sabes que es tu responsabilidad estar listo–

–sí, lo siento– no se desarrollo más la discusión para no tomar tiempo de los demas.

Y el baile comenzó.

–auch– un gesto de dolor del ojidorado

–lo siento– la chica se disculpaba por cuarta vez, no sabía bailar incluso algo tan lento como lo estaban haciendo, en parte para dar tiempo para hacer las tomas y otra porque ese era el ritmo.

–no te preocupes– Kise sonreía como todo un caballero, eran momentos como estos en que el rubio ponía a prueba toda su paciencia.

–ok, ahora pónganse románticos– Okuda seguía dando indicaciones –Kiki-san relájate– le costaba meterse en el papel y se sonrojaba rápidamente.

–lo siento–

–Ryouta-kun no presiones a Kiki-san–

¿Qué? Se pregunto mentalmente, él solo hacia su trabajo, no era su culpa que la chica no supiera hacer su trabajo ni que fuera incapaz de controlarse –si Okuda-sama– pero sabía que no ganaba nada con discutir. Aunque no podía evitar recordar que el retraso era por el fotógrafo.

Su pensamiento se lleno de una sola cosa: hoy no era su día.

...

Tras varias horas, para un trabajo que debió llevar menos tiempo, al fin terminaron. Kise se dio un tiempo en los vestidores para masajearse los pies y tranquilizarse un rato. Aunque el fotógrafo no agradeció su trabajo, el publicista y su representante si lo hicieron.

Suspiro resignado, había sido un mal despertar, una dolorosa mañana y un tedioso trabajo; pero como todo un optimista, se hizo a la idea de que el resto iría bien.

Reviso su celular.

..

 _De Aominechi:_

 _Mas te vale dejarte ver_

 _Un simple mensaje no me basta_

 _.._

 _Para Aominechi:_

 _Lo siento, pero no llegare para jugar con ustedes_

 _El trabajo termino mas tarde de lo que estaba planeado_

 _Pero te veré pronto_

 _..._

Sin esperar la respuesta a su mensaje se marcho, hoy era el cumpleaños de su novio y quería estar con él, abrazarlo y hacerle sentir lo especial que era, y agradecerle lo bien que le hacía sentir cuando estaban juntos.

El padre de Daik, el señor Aomine Hidoki le había avisado que llegarían familiares de visita y que los quería incluir en la celebración de su hijo. Kise sabía que si había adultos la fiesta tendría que ser formal, pero no indicaba que fuera aburrida, así que se ofreció a ayudarlo.

..

–buenas tardes Aomine-sama– llego a una casa de dos piso, el mayor de la familia estaba en el patio trasero sacando algunas sillas

–buenas tardes Kise-kun– saludo tenso

–¿pasa algo?– lo noto claramente –mi hermano ya llego con su familia– miro al interior de la casa, se veían dos personas adultas por la ventana de la cocina –su esposa quiere preparar el pastel, le dije que tu ya te hiciste cargo– las voces del interior se escuchaba más claramente –creo que ahora quiere preparar algunos bocadillos–

Ambos adultos salieron de la casa –prepare algo para beber– una alegre mujer de cabellera castaña corta y ojos miel que brillaban de alegría, traían consigo una bandeja con una jarra llena con agua de sabor y algunos vasos

–eres tan terca– un hombre la seguía de cerca

–siempre hay que tener algo de bebida para ofrecer, nunca sabes cuando llegara un sediento–

–que ideas tuyas tan raras– ambos se acercaban rápidamente cuando la mujer tropezó

–oh lo siento– se disculpo al ver que empapo a quien la detuvo para que evitara que cayera.

El rubio recibía su tercer baño de agua fría –no se preocupe– respirando profundamente para evitar perder el control, eran demasiada cosas imprevistas en un solo día.

–¿estás bien?– la castaña tomo unas servilletas e intento secar al chico

–¿vez lo que casusa?– la regaño el marido

–no se preocupe– el ojidorado detuvo a la mujer en ese vano intento de secarlo

–por cierto él es mi hermano Kazuki– ambos morenos eran muy parecidos pero el invitado tenía los ojos marrón y el padre de Daiki de color terracota –y mi cuñada Amane, él es Kise Ryouta–

–mucho gusto Kise-kun y perdóname otra vez–

–no hay problema solo es agua– intento calmarla al verla tan nerviosa, al fin y acabo solo fue un accidente.

–es mejor que te cambies– el mayor de los Aomine sugirió –¿tienes ropa aquí?– aunque fue una pregunta inocente, a Ryouta le puso nervioso, agradecía que el padre haya aceptado la relación que tiene con su hijo, pero sabía que la presencia de su ropa en el cuarto de Daiki era por algo mas intimo.

–eh si– medito un poco, aun tenía algunas cosas planeadas –había venido para recibir el servicio de fiestas–

–yo los espero–

–claro, déjanos ayudar– la mujer quería involucrarse

–me iré a mi casa a cambiarme, de todos modos iba a regresar ya que deje ahí el regalo– saco su celular

–ok–

–le avisare a los organizadores que usted los recibirá, y me confirmen su llegada– esperaba el tono –ah por cierto, el servicio incluye los muebles, así que no son necesarias las sillas–

–ya veo– mirada cansada, aunque Hidoki las había sacado para no escuchar las discusiones de la pareja.

–incluye todo– repitió para afirmar –así que no se preocupen– sobre todo porque quería dejar indicaciones de lo que quería, había ordenado un estilo lounge, algo cómodo para los adultos, mesa bufete para comida y bebida a cargo de un par de meseros, Dj con la lista de canciones favoritos de Daiki, además de instalar una lona pues auguraba lluvia, junto con el juegos de luces; e incluía la limpieza del lugar al final para quedar bien con el suegro al no dejar desorden.

Kise caminaba a paso rápido ya que la sensación pegajosa se incrementaba como se iba secando su camisa, pero en eso recordó que la cancha donde estarían los chicos jugando no estaba lejos; tomo dirección hacia ese lugar, pasar a saludar no le llevaría mucho tiempo, o eso esperaba.

...

No tardo en escuchar las voces y los rebotes de la pelota, se oían animados, el rubio sonrió al saber que pronto abrazaría a su novio.

Sus pasos se detuvieron, ¡no puedes ser! pensó al ver tal escena.

Furioso, quería gritarle, golpearlo.

Daiki besando a una chica de cabello castaño.

–no está mal– Daiki su lengua recorrió sus labios con satisfacción

–genial– contesto ella, por la posición en la que estaba solo la veía de costado

–no creí que Aomine-kun fuera capaz– las palabras de Kuroko en complicidad

Ryouta estaba furibundo, como se atrevía Aomine a engañarlo, apresuro su paso para encararlo.

–¿pero qué pasa con Kise?– pregunto Kagami

–Kise no tiene nada que ver– el moreno sonrió sereno

–¿no es tu novio?– insistía el pelirrojo

–no lo va a saber–

El rubio detuvo sus pasos al escuchar como sus amigos no mostraban mucho interés en la infidelidad, como si fuera algo normal; sus manos se cerraron en puño, intentando contener algo que no entendía.

–ojos que no ven corazón que no siente, dice el dicho– fue la desconocida con actitud altanera

–pero tendrás que decirle en algún momento, seguro se entera– el peliceleste se veía tranquilo

–que se entere no me afecta, algún momento tenía que terminar su obsesión–

–que cruel puedes llegar a ser– logro escucho decir al pelirrojo tras salir corriendo de ahí.

Iba irascible por la traición, ya que a Daiki no le era importante él; se sentía triste porque las personas que consideraban sus amigos estaban ahí y tampoco lo apoyaban; la frustración llego finalmente, Aomine lo iba a terminar porque ya tenía a otra, y él… aun lo quería.

...

Corrió hasta que su pie se acalambro, las pisada de la modelo inexperta lo sensibilizaron.

Por un momento pensó en el sujeto que lo empujo esa mañana, a veces quiere correr para alejarte de todos y no te das cuenta de lo que hay a tu alrededor, como ahorita, que no estaba seguro de donde estaba. Se veía un vecindario tranquilo, cojeo algunas calles hasta llegar a una avenida principal, a unas cuadras se veía una zona con árboles, al acercarse reconoció el lugar, entro al parque donde se oían algunos niños, y se sentó en una de las bancas.

Quería llorar, gritar pero se controlaba por estar a la intemperie, se coloco unos audífonos y puso a reproducir su música favorita, no quería pensar, ni sentir; y le dolía mucho su pie como para ir a otro lado.

Siempre creyó que su relación estaba bien, que aunque Aomine no fuera bueno expresando, sus gestos y sus acciones de atención le indicaban que sentía algo por él, que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Estaba tan feliz por esta fiesta, por poder hacer feliz al moreno.

Si Midorima le hubiera dicho que hoy era un mal día no le hubiera creído, pero definitivamente era el peor día de su vida.

Se preguntaba que había hecho mal, que hubiera hecho para evitarlo, y que podría hacer ahora.

Se limpio una fugitiva lágrima, intentaba controlarse, varias personas pasaban cerca y no quería llamar la atención. Su pecho le dolía tanto que sentía que no podía respirar, y una repentina pesadez nublaba su mente y esperaba que le ayudara a no pensar más.

...

El celular vibro, lo saco de su ensimismamiento, un mensaje. En cuanto activo el aparato entrecerró los ojos, el cielo nublado y la poca luz del atardecer, oscurecían el lugar por lo que el brillo de la pantalla lo deslumbro.

..

 _De Kurokochi:_

 _Ya vamos para allá_

 _.._

"Vamos para allá" repitió en su mente. Ya no le importaba, que disfrutaran de la maldita fiesta, no quería saber nada.

Espera.

Era su fiesta, él la organizo, ¿Por qué debería permitir que Aomine disfrutara? Se levanto dispuesto a exigir una disculpa, él era el ofendido porque tenía que estar ahí solo bajo la lluvia.

Lluvia.

No se había dado cuenta que empezó una llovizna, y corrió hasta una de las pequeñas glorietas que decoraban el parque, se recargo en uno de los pilares viendo como la lluvia subía de intensidad. Por suerte el calambre en su pie ya había pasado.

..

Su celular sonó, suspiro relajándose pues quería estar tranquilo para contestar la llamada.

–¿si Aomine-sama?–

–¿no tendrías que estar ya aquí?– se le oía nervioso

–voy a llegar tarde, me atrapo la lluvia–

–voy por ti–

–no, no es necesario; alguien tiene que recibir a los invitados, además Kuroko~chi– aun seguía enojado con ellos –me dijo que ya iban para allá–

–yo los espero–

–llegare tarde pero ahí estaré–

–ok– ambos colgaron

Suspiro nuevamente, dejaría que Aomine disfrutara de esa fiesta, que viera lo que era capaz de hacer por él y después frente a todos les mostraría lo traidor y cobarde que es, aun tenía que cambiarse de ropa para verse espectacular para que viera lo que se perdía, se oía infantil, pero no le importaba.

Tiritaba sentado en el piso de la glorieta, recién se dio cuenta que había dejado la chamarra en la agencia cuando se cambio de ropa, en ese momento el día estaba tibio como para percatarse de que lo olvidaba.

..

Al fin la tormenta se detuvo, ya era de noche, no se veían personas en las cercanías, pocos faroles alumbraban el lugar. Saco su cartera no llevaba mucho efectivo para tomar un taxi, lo volvió a guardar y saco su celular, pasaban de las 8pm.

¿Cómo perdió tanto tiempo?

Tenía que llegar a la estación más cercana del tren, su casa estaba algo lejos y ese medio era lo más práctico. Regreso a la avenida mirando para todos lados, se le hacía conocido el parque pero no recordaba qué camino tomar, aunque no tenia buena orientación, contaba con una buena memoria, de ahí que pudiera copiar los movimientos de sus contrarios, pero esta vez le estaba costando recordar.

No sabía si se sentía perdido por el dolor de su corazón, o por lo desorientado que termino.

Escucho unos ruidos lejanos, tomo rumbo a ese lugar esperando encontrar a alguien que le diera indicaciones.

Se veía a un hombre arrastrando una gran bolsa, empezó a sentirse inseguro, al acercarse escucho que el vagabundo balbuceaba palabras sin sentido, su interior le alerto, mejor se alejaba, sintió algo de tranquilidad al escuchar unas voces no muy lejos, cambio su dirección.

–¡dame!– no se dio cuenta de que el hombre sucio se le había acercado –comida– la mirada viciosa, el rostro avejentado por el descuido y completamente sucio lo hizo ponerse en alerta.

–lo siento, no tengo– le dijo lo más amable que podía tras la sorpresa inicial, aunque sabia defenderse la presencia intimidante del tipo le ponía nervioso.

–dame algo– las palabras del sujeto sonaron mas como una orden, se notaba que el raciocino de ese sujeto había sido dañado por llevar una mala vida.

–en serio, no tengo nada– con largos pasos logro hacerse distancia del tenebroso hombre.

–¡dáme!– corrió hacia el rubio.

Lo escucho acercarse, el miedo recorrió su cuerpo –ya le dije que no tengo nada– giro para verlo, caminado de espaldas para recuperar distancia y extendiendo sus mano en gesto de tenerlas vacías –auch– el sujeto le corto la mano izquierda con un cuchillo –¡aléjese!– al darse vuelta para correr, sintió otro corte en su hombro.

–¡dáme!– escucho gritarle, ya le había sacado distancia, pero aun seguía asustado, jamás había vivido algo parecido, como razonar con alguien así, ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer?

Pero al voltear para ver si aun le seguía se distrajo chocando con alguien.

–ey, fíjate–

–lo siento– eran tres jóvenes como de 20 años, las miradas narcotizadas que tenían aun no le daban seguridad, así que se apresuro a alejarse

–espérate– el sujeto con quien choco de cabello desordenado color marrón, lo sujeto del brazo –crees que con un "lo siento" basta–

–pues sí, no pasó nada– intentaba calmar su voz

–claro que sí, me dolió– los otros dos miraban burlones

–tienes que darnos una compensación– uno de cabello castaño claro

–lo siento, pero no tengo dinero– vio a lo lejos que aquel sujeto desquiciado se acercaba –además tengo prisa–

Como vio que Kise estaba distraído aprovecho para darle un golpe en el estomago –ite– se encorvo tras sentir el dolor, empezó a temblar.

–no nos importa, danos tu dinero–

–mira– el rubio mostró su mano ensangrentada, consiguiendo que aligeraran su agarre –el sujeto de allá es peligroso, me acaba de herir– los otros tres miraron hacia donde apuntaba –es mejor que nos alejemos– lo que más deseaba en ese momento era irse ahí.

–no, seguramente él se corto solo– el tercer sujeto de piel bronceada y cabello rubio; la mente alterada de esos sujetos solo les permitía ver lo que tenían enfrente.

–no te creemos–

–¡DAME!– grito aquel hombre viejo con el cuchillo en alto que destellaba por la luz del lugar, el cuerpo de Ryouta se sacudió al ver tal tétrica imagen.

Los tres sujetos reaccionaron igualmente dejando libre a Kise quien sin pensarlo se jaloneo para soltarse pero su pie trastabillo terminando en el piso.

El sujeto armado fue tras el castaño quien estaba más cerca –¡dame!– repetía

Sin esperar más, Kise se levanto y salió corriendo de ahí. Escucho las cuatro voces discutir a lo lejos, ya no les puso atención.

...

Pasaron varios minutos para que su carrera se volviera caminata, no tardo en escuchar barrullo cerca, camino hacia el lugar de donde provenían, se envolvió la sangrante mano con el borde de su camiseta, tenía que atendérsela. Con su mejor sonrisa logro conseguir referencias y llego a un hospital cercano, por suerte traía tanto la identificación de la escuela como la del trabajo, con cualquiera le darían servicio gratuito.

Una enfermera le estaba vendando el pie –así que tuviste un mal día– hubo un momento en que cojeo, así que la enfermera, coqueteándole al apuesto chico, aprovecho para estar más tiempo con él revisándolo.

–lo único bueno fue conocerte a ti, achu– y a éste que le encantaba la atención

–salud– contesto al estornudo –y gracias– un sonrojo de la pelivioleta de ojos rosas –listo– se puso de pie con una picara sonrisa

–achu– otro estornudo

–déjame ver– saco un termómetro, que puso bajo el brazo del rubio

–no creo que sea algo grave–

–ahorita lo veremos– se acerco un doctor –ya termine de vendarlo, solo le estoy tomando la temperatura– explico rápidamente al notar que éste la miraba con regaño al tardarse tanto con un solo paciente

–¿Qué temperatura tiene?– pregunto revisando el registro de ingreso

–37.8º – la chica vio al rubio preocupada

–entendido– volteo a ver a Ryouta –te quedaras para que revisemos tu temperatura, y recuerda avisarle a tus padres para que vengan por ti– antes de salir dio unas indicaciones a la enfermera

–ya termine– aun coqueta –si necesitas algo avísame, me llamo Ami–

–gracias Ami-chan– cerraron la cortina para darle algo de privacidad en esa área abierta.

Kise saco su celular, tenía varios mensaje

..

 _De Momochi:_

 _Apúrate Ki-chan, Dai-chan pregunta por ti_

 _.._

 _De Kurokochi:_

 _Donde estas Kise-kun?_

 _.._

 _De Akashichi:_

 _Esperó que no sea una jugarreta tuya este molesto retardo_

 _.._

¿Tanto le importa tenerme ahí? Se pregunto al recordar lo sucedido en la tarde, aunque más fastidiado que otra coas.

Al llegar al hospital se sintió seguro, pero aun sentía un escalofrió por recordar el susto que acaba de vivir llevándole a dejar de lado su enojo; aunque su mente aun no estaba despejada, habían sido demasiadas cosas para un solo día.

..

Para _Kurokochi, Momochi, Akashichi_

 _Voy a tardar :)_

 _.._

Fue toda su respuesta, sus planes contra Aomine había desaparecido por el momento, temer por su vida dos veces te da una nueva perspectiva.

Su cabeza le punzaba, sospechaba que había terminado resfriado. De nuevo miro el celular, no le dejarían salir sin que viniera un adulto; en su casa sabían que se quedaría con los Aomine, y hablarle a éstos también estaba descartado, de echó todos los presentes en la fiesta de Daiki estaba descartada, no quería dar explicaciones.

Pensó en algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo mayores de edad, había uno en especial en quien confiaba pero seguramente no estaría en Tokio, solo quedaba su representante, pero conociendo lo mujeriego que era seguramente no le contestaría por andar tras una conquista y no quería molestarlo.

Lo pensó mejor, el trabajo de la mañana fue a petición de él, así que le marco.

–¿Qué quieres?– se escuchaba molesta la voz del teléfono

–Kisaragi-san necesito un favor– con voz alegre

–estoy ocupado– se podía escuchar música de salón en el fondo, sospechaba que estaba en algún restaurante

–es rápido–

–¿Qué es?–

–necesito que firmes la alta– el rubio lo dijo lo más tranquilo posible

–¿la que?– lo escucho sorprendido

–sí, es que me quisieron asaltar, y terminaron haciéndome unos cortes, pero estoy bien– aclaro rápidamente –solo es necesario que un adulto firme la alta–

–maldición, estoy con una chica– lo dijo mas para si

–tráela, así le doy el gusto bueno–

–como si necesitara que un mocoso me dijera con quien salir–

–vamos, le presentaras a alguien famoso–

–si aja– con ironía –de hecho ella es famosa–

–perfecto, quiero conocerla– un rubio emocionado

–no sabes quién es–

–si es famosa no importa–

–maldición– repitió frustrado el mayor

–no es bueno maldecir–

–hago lo quiero sobre todo cuando me meten en problemas–

–pero no estoy en problemas–

–¿por qué no hablas a tu casa?–

–no quiero importunar a mi mamá–

–pero a mi si–

–claro– una voz en exceso alegre de parte de Kise

El adulto tardo en contestar, pensaba que hacer –¿en qué hospital estas?–

–Hospital Q–

–ya me hago cargo–

–gracias–

–si, si– su voz sonaba molesta antes de colgar.

Le había costado muchas energías hacer esa llamada, su voz siempre era alegre, pero esta vez fingir que todo estaba bien lo agoto.

Guardo el celular y se recostó en la camilla, escucho que sonaba por un mensaje entrante y lo ignoro. Se sentía cansado y recordaba que por las prisas no había comido, y ahora ni cena iba a tener, pudo sentir como la fiebre incrementaba, se acomodo para dormir y dejar que la medicina que entraba por la intravenosa hiciera efecto, ignoro todo lo demás.

~~o~~

Continuara

~~o~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Aunque no esté seguro**

* * *

Disclaimer: Este fic usa los personajes del mundo creado por Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pareja: AomineXKise

..

Gracias Lizzy ٩(^ᴗ^)۶

* * *

Kise despertó lentamente, no sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero definitivamente se sentía con más energía, tanto que sintió que éste sería un mejor día, por lo menos mejor que el día anterior.

Se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el área de urgencias, sino en una de las habitaciones del hospital, vio por la ventana, ya era de día.

Una señora entro con el carro de la comida –buenos días– saludo la mujer mayor

–buenos días– saludo cortésmente –¿sabe por qué aun estoy aquí? Anoche debieron de haber venido por mí–

–lo siento, no sé nada, pregúntale al doctor en cuanto venga– dejo la charola con comida en la mesa y se retío –hay cambio de turno–

–gracias– tenía hambre así que no tardo mucho en acabarse lo servido.

Su celular ya con tan solo 12% de batería marcaba las 7:32am, tenía varias llamadas perdidas así como mensajes, los ignoro; espero casi media hora pero nadie aparecía, al ver que aun tenía su ropa puesta se levanto de la cama, podía sentir la tela tiesa donde ayer cayera el agua azucarada, se abrocho el pantalón junto con el cinturón y busco sus zapatos.

Se quito la intravenosa y guardo la cartera que estaba a un lado, y una vez listo salió de la habitación, no se veía nadie aunque se escuchaba mucho escándalo a lo lejos, camino a dicho lugar y vio mucha gente reunida, también había policías, ya había vivido demasiadas emociones por un solo día, prefirió no acercarse.

Y con paso tranquilo fue en dirección contraria, tomo el elevador, llego a la recepción principal y salió del hospital con rumbo a la estación de trenes, para así llegar a su casa.

Aun se sentía mareado y tenía un escozor en la garganta, además de comezón en las heridas, pero quería estar en su hogar lo más pronto posible, no sabía porque pero se sentía nervioso.

–ya estoy en casa, Mamá– saludo al verla en el comedor.

–bienvenido hijo– una mujer rubia de ojos verde cobrizo –creí que llegarías más tarde–

–es que me ensucie y quise venir a cambiarme– le enseño la parte de la ropa sucia

–¿ya desayunaste?–

–ya, pero aun tengo hambre, ¿Qué hiciste para desayunar?–

–perdóname, pero como ni tus hermanas ni tú iban a estar, solo prepare para mí–

Una cara berrinchuda de parte del menor.

–pero mientras te bañas te preparo algo, aun tengo tiempo antes de irme a trabajar–

–gracias mamachi– le dio un rápido abrazo

–no me diga así– un suave coscorrón

–hay mamá–

–¿Qué te paso en la mano?–

–¿Ah?– recordó la venda –me corte ayer, nada grave– extendió la mano –mira ya me la atendieron– una gran sonrisa

–¿seguro?–

–si mamachi– una mirada de regaño de parte de la mayor –me voy a bañar– camino rumbo a las escaleras –¿después me pones la venda de nuevo?–

–si hijo–

Ryouta subió unos escalones –mamá ¿ya tenemos agua caliente?– alzo la voz para ser escuchado

–ya hijo, no te preocupes–

–genial–

Se sentía incomodo de mentirle a su mamá, aunque no era realmente mentira, solo verdades a medias, pero no creía necesario preocuparla.

Puso a cargar el celular y busco ropa para cambiarse, la ropa que tenía desde el día anterior preparada la guardo con fastidio.

No había podido echarle en cara a Aomine su infidelidad, pero ya tenía un nuevo plan: le llamaría para que se encontraran en algún lugar, ya después vería donde, le reclamaría lo de esa chica y cuando estuviera a punto de decirle que lo terminaba le daría un puñetazo en su traidora cara.

Sonrío satisfecho de sí mismo, no iba a permitir que jugaran con él, por más que le doliera saberse no querido.

Una parte de él deseaba que todo fuera una mentira y que su relación no fuera a terminar.

Aun amaba a su moreno, tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, anoche cuando lo atacaron pensó un instante que Daiki llegaría para salvarlo, y que cuando despertó en el hospital que él estuviera ahí cuidándolo, pero nada de eso fue así. Aomine ya no estaba ahí para él, era una chica quien ahora lo tenía. No supo cómo, pero lo perdió.

..

Cuando salió de ducharse escucho su celular sonar, era su representante, era el momento para reclamarle por haberlo dejado abandonado en el hospital.

–a…–

–¿Dónde demonios estas?– furioso ni siquiera le dejo hablar

Así que él también se puso a la defensiva –me dejaste abandonado en el hospital, se suponía que irías por mi–

–y lo hice, pero cuando llegue el angelito estaba dormido– total ironía –además supe que la enfermera convenció al doctor que mejor te dejaran dormir para que se te pasara la supuesta gripe–

Y vaya que tenía, durante la ducha tuvo un ataque de tos y el dolor de garganta persistía –no te iba a esperar toda la noche, me dio sueño. Además la enfermera estaba preocupada por mi salud, a diferencia tuya–

–te veías demasiado bien para estar enfermo–

–eso es indiscutible, yo siempre me veo bien, ¿a qué crees que me dedico?– dijo en tono alegre el rubio

–…– maldiciones mentales –ya basta, ¿dónde estás? Vine a recogerte y ahora resulta que no estás en tu habitación–

–¿estás en el hospital?–

–obvio– aun enojado el adulto

–pues no vi a nadie así que salí a dar un paseo–

–maldita sea Ryouta, te estamos buscando por todos lados–

–¿"estamos"?, ¿Quiénes?– curioso, estaba seguro que no llevaría a su cita al hospital

–tus amigos y yo–

–¿mis amigos?– confundidos para después… –¿¡le dijiste a ellos!? ¿¡A quienes les dijiste!?–

–¿y ahora por qué tan enojado?, le hable a Hidoki-sama estuviste toda la semana diciendo que estarías en su casa por eso querías que la sesión fuera temprano, así que sospeche que él podría saber que paso–

–claro que no sabía–

–me di cuenta cuando se sorprendió–

–no lo sabían, por eso te marque a ti–

–pues ya lo saben y pasaron toda la noche contigo–

–¿conmigo?, solo en pensamiento porque yo no vi a nadie cuando desperté, es más, tan solo estaba que me aburrí, incluso el pasillo estaba desierto, hasta creí que te habías desecho de mi llevándome a un hospital abandonado–

–tomare nota para la próxima vez que me arruines una cita–

–oye– se escucho indignado

–en todo caso ¿en dónde estás?, en cuanto llegué me preguntaron por ti, todos se espantaron cuando se dieron cuenta que no estabas por ningún lado–

–en primera, no había nadie, en segunda, estoy en mi casa–

–¿en tu casa?, ¿y porque no contestabas tu celular?–

–me estaba bañando, te recuerdo que en una hora es la segunda sesión que tú programaste–

–maldición, es cierto– se oía más calmado Kisaragi

–también debo hacer notar que usas mucho la palabra "maldición"–

–maldición, no molestes–

–ahora si me permites, terminare de arreglarme para estar a tiempo–

–bien, arreglare el caos que hiciste aquí al escaparte sin que te dieran de alta, y te veo en el estudio–

–yo no me escape, y ahí te veo–

Tras colgar, mando un mensaje, el contacto que busco tenía varios mensajes preguntando dónde estaba, además de llamadas perdidas, los ignoro.

..

 _Para Aominechi:_

 _Tenemos que hablar te veo en la tarde en el Parque G_

 _No vayas a faltar_

 _.._

E ignoro los demás menajes de los otros contactos, todos eran de lo mismo, donde estaba. ¿Desde cuándo les importaba dónde estaba? Una vez listo Ryouta bajo.

–esta lista la comida– su mamá al verlo llegar

–gracias– agradeció que su mano herida no fuera la derecha

–a ver, deja te vendo esa mano–

Se había puesto una gasa y sujetado para que su madre no viera lo profundo de la herida –voy acomodar bien la gasa–

–¡no mamá!– se apresuro a decir –la acabo de poner, además tengo algo de prisa– dejo de comer para demostrar sus palabras.

–pero acabas de llegar–

–sí pero tengo sesión en media hora, y aun tengo que llegar–

–ok, deja me apuro– para la herida del hombro se coloco una venda deportiva ajustable, así no tendría que pedir ayuda para ponérsela, en eso sonó su celular –¿Quién es?– curiosa

–es Aominechi–

 _.._

 _Para Kise:_

 _Si, tenemos que hablar, ahí te veo_

 _.._

–¿disfruto su fiesta?– término de vendarlo

–si, se la paso bien– una respuesta automática mientras se ponía de pie y lavaba su traste

–que bueno–

–ya me tengo que ir, llegare antes de que anochezca– desde el baño lavándose los dientes

–está bien, abrígate que hoy también va a llover– un beso de despedida

–sí, adiós–

Al salir de su casa sintió irritación en sus ojos, residuos de la fiebre suponía. Ese nuevo día no se sentía tan terrible, el moretón de su brazo ya casi desaparecía, sus heridas ya sanaban, el golpe en su estomago solo había dejado un tono rojizo en su piel, y su pie ya no le dolía.

..

En el estudio, el lugar estaba decorando en forma de un salón victoriano, y su atuendo por fortuna era un frac con guantes, así que no se verían nada de sus heridas; y agradeció aun más de que Kiki solo le pisara una vez.

Terminada la sesión.

–Ryouta-kun– el rubio sabia que le tocaba regaño por la noche anterior, y la cara furiosa de su representante se lo recordó

– Kisaragi-san ¿Qué bueno verte de buen humor?–

–¿así que tu eres Kise Ryouta?– una chica de cabello bermellón y ojos celeste se le acerco, la reconoció de inmediato

–eres Mika-san, la actriz–

–así es, mucho gusto– una encantadora sonrisa de parte de la chica

–el gusto es mío– la saludo cortésmente

–Nessan– la modelo se acerco a ellos

–Kiki estuviste genial– ambas chicas se abrazaron.

Y para el rubio todo tenía sentido, Mika era la conquista de Kisaragi, quien le ayudo a conseguir el trabajo a su inexperta hermana, con el objetivo de promocionar la nueva escuela de baile de la actriz.

Una mirada acusadora para el pelinegro –bueno, ya arreglamos todo, pero el doctor dejo algunas medicinas para tu resfriado– le entrego una caja etiquetada junto con la receta –y para tus heridas– una caja más pequeña

–entendido– su garganta carraspeo

–en la receta también viene indicado un jarabe para la tos–

–ok– intento leer la receta

–y comunícate con tus amigos, se quedaron muy preocupados–

Los recuerdos del día anterior se notaron en su rostro –ah sí, después lo hago–

–¿estas enojado con tus amigos?– pregunto la mayor de las hermanas

–no, enojo no es– no estaba seguro de lo que sentía

–¿sabes? Por lo que me contó Yusuke, estaban preocupados por ti–

–si– expreso nostálgicamente –son buenas personas–

–platica con ellos, no creo que sea grave–

–es buen consejo– su típica sonrisa.

–nos retiramos– al ojiolivo no le interesaba la plática, y aun tenía que deshacerse de Kiki para tener a la actriz para él solo.

–gusto en conocerte– la mayor de las mujeres le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–te… te veo mañana– la ojirosa completamente sonrojada.

–está bien– fue su despedía al ver a los tres alejarse.

Guardo la medicina en uno de los bolsillo de una chamarra deportiva que esta vez no olvidaría ponerse y viendo que aun tenía tiempo, decidió que iría a comprarse algo de comer antes de enfrentarse a Aomine.

..

Estaba sentado en una de las bancas del parque, escogió ese lugar porque era un lugar común para deportistas, quienes solían preferir ir en las mañanas, ya que en la tarde era caluroso, además de que las constantes lluvias producían charcos que interferían con su entrenamiento, lo que causaba que hubiera poca gente.

Miraba a lo lejos a un grupo de gente jugando fútbol, cuando le dio un ataque de tos causándole un fuerte dolor de garganta, traía consigo una botella de agua que tomo rápidamente.

No tardo en ver a Aomine llegar, junto con los todos los chicos y ella.

–Genial– expreso con fastidio.

Espero pacientemente a que llegaran hasta donde estaba él, y con aun más paciencia los regaños por no aparecer en la fiesta y abandonar el hospital.

Sinceramente no les puso mucha atención, y ellos se dieron cuenta.

–¿te molestamos?– fue Akashi sin disimular el enojo por el poco interés del rubio

Kise se puso de pies, enfrentando al moreno –hablemos– se alejo del grupo, no quería que la presencia de los demás interviniera.

Daiki también se dio cuenta de la actitud defensiva del ojidorado y lo siguió.

–¿de qué quieres hablar?– ahora el peliazul se ponía a la defensiva, conocía a su novio perfectamente como para saber que la actitud que tenia no auguraba nada bueno.

–pues de hecho te estoy dando la oportunidad de que hables primero– cruzo sus brazos

–pues lo haré, no sé porque estas enojado, si fui yo quien estuvo esperándote toda la noche a una fiesta que tu organizaste para festejar mi cumpleaños– remarco lo ultimo –no te comunicabas con nadie, y cuando por fin supimos de ti resulto que te habían apuñalado y no tuviste a bien decirnos, y para colmo te fuiste del hospital como un fugitivo, como si tuviera algo que ocultar, y ahorita– tomo aire –en vez de disculparte, apareces retadoramente esperando una explicación– su mirada mostraba disgusto –¡yo quiero una explicación!–

–primero: nadie me apuñalo, segundo: la fiesta era para ti, así qué más da si estaba o no, además no iba a estar en la fiesta de alguien a quien no le importo– hizo una pausa, inconscientemente sus palabras empezaron a sonar tristes –no voy a permitir que juegues conmigo–

–¿de qué hablas?–

–te deje hablar así que cállate–

Recibió una mirada furiosa.

–te vi besándote con esa chica– miro hacia donde estaba el grupo

El moreno lo vio con sorpresa, pero Kise no le permitió hablar

–no vayas a mentirme, yo estaba ahí– volteo a ver al moreno, sus ojos rojos por los sentimientos acumulados –al menos esperaba que me dijeras que ya no me querías, o que ya no querías estar conmigo, antes de ser me infiel– se alejo unos pasos pues comenzó a irritarle la garganta –cof, cof– se sabía valiente, pero ahora sabia que en este tipo de situaciones no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

–¿terminaste?– la mente de Daiki procesaba todo rápidamente

–no– aun tenía muchas ganas de decirle, pero su cuerpo empezaba sentirse pesado, mal momento para que la gripe se presentara –no voy a ser tu burla, y sin importar lo que siento por ti, no te voy a rogar, sobre todo cuando ya la traes contigo con nuestro supuesto amigos, aun me queda mi orgullo– volteo dándole la espalda, ya no podía evitar que las lagrimas salieran –adiós– se prometió ser fuerte, pero se traicionaba si mismo.

–espera Kise– lo tomó del antebrazo

–auch, suéltame me duele– lo agarro donde tenía el moretón

Daiki lo soltó en cuanto vio su gesto de dolor, lo que aprovecho el rubio para alejarse –que esperes– el peliazul lo volvió a alcanzar, era más rápido así que le era fácil hacerlo

–auch–lo había tomado de la mano vendada

El moreno estaba frustrado –¡ya detente!– sacudía las manos desesperado; Kise se detuvo dándole la espalda –déjame hablar– puso sus manos en la estrecha cintura, intentando evitar que se le volviera a escapar.

–suéltame, me lastimas– se quito ambas manos, en un momento el ojiazul apretó su agarre justo donde había recibido el golpe del ladrón, ahora estaban de frente, solo que el rubio tenía la cabeza agachada. La tos se hizo presente nuevamente.

–¿es que hay alguna parte dónde no te duela?– desesperado

Las pálidas manos se pusieron en su pecho, la pregunta había tenido más alcance del que hubiera querido, haciéndole sentir el dolor y la pena por perder a la persona por quien se había esforzado tanto en conquistar y por quien su corazón aun se aferraba en querer –no–

–lo siento– le vio derramar una solitaria lagrima –solo quiero que me escuches–

–bien, te dejare que termines con esto– recordó las palabras del día anterior del moreno, diciendo que quería terminar con todo

Pero también sintió nuevamente ese enojo y frustración del día anterior, si ya lo había decidido no se echaría para atrás y lo haría antes de que el hablara, mas aun cuando volteo a ver a los chicos y noto la mirada autosuficiente de la chica y las miradas burlonas de los chicos, aun los consideraba unos traidores al no impedir la felonía o al menos defenderlo.

–espera– dijo con voz serena Kise –hay algo antes– casi en susurro haciendo que el peliazul alzara su pie para dar un paso y acercarse

–¿Qué?–

–esto– un puñetazo en el rostro del moreno, al tomarlo desprevenido y con los pies en mala posición logro derribarlo. Cayó de lado mirándolo con sorpresa.

–¿Qué te pasa?– la chica se acerco presurosa preocupada por Daiki, Kise no la escucho, su vista puesta en el moreno –tu– empujo al rubio, no fue con fuerza, pero al retroceder tambaleo y el mareo que tenia no le ayudo, terminado también en el piso, sentado.

Había colocado sus manos a su espalda, haciendo que la herida de su mano recibiera el golpe, la sacudida también le causo un fuerte dolor de cabeza, su rostro mostró todo el dolor que le invadía.

La chica se quedo de pie espantada por lo que acaba de pasar, escucho salir de la boca del rubio un quejido de dolor que le hizo arrepentirse por lo que acababa de hacer.

Kise llevo su mano izquierda a su rostro, en un vano intento de reducir el dolor de cabeza pero también en ese momento sintió la humedad de la venda, su herida se había abierto.

–lo…– se escucho a la chica

–Kise/Kise-kun/Se-chan– los otros lo llamaban

–¿Kise estas bien?– Aomine ya estaba de pie, preocupado se había apresurado a ayudarlo

–¡NO!– grito asustado, por un momento su mente lo llevo a la noche anterior, donde ese sujeto violento se acercaba con la intención de lastimarlo. Intentaba quitarse a todo el que se le acercaba –aléjate–

Todos miraban preocupados.

–Kise cálmate– Aomine intentaba acercarse, pero éste le golpeaba las manos –calma– logro sujetarle el rostro–mírame– se hinco a su lado –soy yo, mírame– tranquilizo su tono de voz

Kuroko se acerco –nosotros de cuidaremos–

El rubio enfoco su mirada estando más relajado, al darse cuenta de lo sucedido le dio vergüenza, e intento levantarse.

–no te pares tan rápido– Daiki lo ayudo pues los movimientos del ojidorado eran torpes –tienes fiebre, no deberías esforzarte de esa manera–

Le dolía la cabeza y el escalofrío de su cuerpo no se iba asiéndole sentirse débil, no quería verse así frente a ellos –ya me voy– los chicos lo rodeaban y le era difícil escabullirse –quiero irme a mi casa–

–detente Se–chin, no estás bien para irte– Murasakibara le obstruyo el paso que logro encontrar.

–cálmate Kise– el moreno le sujeto de los hombros para detenerlo –¡mirarme!– el rubio se veía confundido y poco deseoso de ponerle atención –por favor escúchame– fue casi una súplica, pero logro su cometido –te juro que no te he engañado– los demás lo miraban extrañados, pues no habían escuchado la conversación que tuvieron –no te estoy mintiendo– Kise lo miraba sin gesto alguno –no me atrevería hacerlo, te quiero, me escuchas, no me interesa nadie más–

El rubio bajo la mirada, sus ojos le irritaban, no sabía si por el llanto o por la gripe, pero esas palabras había sido las más sinceras que habían escuchado de Daiki, en ese chico que no era bueno expresándose.

Pero ahora su mente era un caos, él mismo lo vio porque ahora le decía que no era verdad.

–todo tiene una explicación– continúo Aomine –pero será después, porque ahora es mejor pensar en tu salud–

Ryouta no protesto, porque no tenía la fuerza para discutir, pero más que nada porque sinceramente deseaba esa explicación. Se tomo la mano, pues el aire frio que anunciaba la lluvia le aumentaba el dolor.

–vamos a mi casa– el brazo del moreno se posiciono en la parte alta de la espalda de Kise para guiarlo.

Durante todo el camino el rubio no dijo nada e iba cabizbajo, los chicos comentaban una que otra cosa solo para no estar en silencio.

..

–Tia Amane– al llegar a la casa encontró a la mujer en la sala, junto con su esposo

–Mamá, papá– los llamo la chica, sorprendiendo al rubio

–nos ayudas– Daiki sentó a Kise en una de las sillas del comedor –hay que cambiarle la venda–

–pobre, ¿Qué le paso?– la mujer entro al baño cerca de las sala y saco el botiquín –está muy pálido, para ser solo un corte–

–también tiene fiebre– explico Midorima

La mujer ya estaba limpiando la herida para cubrirla –esta alta su temperatura– al entrar en contacto con su piel, se dio cuenta que estaba caliente, por lo que toco el rostro del rubio para comprobarlo

–no sería mejor llevarla a consulta– sugirió el adulto

–anoche estuvo en el hospital– aclaro Daiki

Akashi noto algo –¿Kise no te dieron medicamento?– el aludido asintió con la cabeza y con la mano libre saco las cajas abolladas de su chamarra –¿ya cuantas has tomado?–

–ninguna– quiso leer la receta, pero la mujer la tomo junto con las cajas

–Tráiganle algo de agua– le entrego una pastilla de cada caja –¿tienes tos?– Kise volvió a asentir –alguien tendrá que ir a conseguir el jarabe–

–vamos nosotros– Kuroko se ofreció llevando a Kagami

–¿te preparo algo de comer?–

–no gracias, comí hace rato– su voz se escuchaba apagada

–dejaremos que la medicina haga efecto, mientras te preparare algo caliente– la mujer se levanto para ir rumbo a la cocina–Daiki llévalo a tu cuarto para que descanse–

–si Tía–

–Mientras Ayumi ayúdame a prepararles algo de comer–

–si mamá–

Escucho oír Kise mientras era acompañado al segundo piso de la casa, el camino ya lo conocía.

–creo que tengo una de tus pijamas– dijo Daiki mientras buscaba en algunos cajones

–no– dijo quedamente mientras se quitaba la chamarra y los zapatos, y se recostaba en la cama tendida –así está bien–

–¿seguro?–

Carraspeo por el dolor de garganta –sí, pero ¿me conseguirías algo de agua?–

–claro– salió cerrando la puerta

Kise se quedo mirando fijamente el escritorio del moreno sin mucho interés, podía oler perfectamente el amaderado aroma de Daiki proveniente de esa cama, como le gustaba.

–aquí esta– exclamo cuando volvió a la habitación, traía algo humeante en una taza

–gracias Aominechi– se sentó sobre la cama mientras bebía de un té caliente –¿me explicaras?–

El peliazul volteo a verlo, era mejor que Kise durmiera un poco, pero también consideraba que era mejor resolver todo el malentendido y así el rubio estuviera más tranquilo.

~~o~~

Continuara

~~o~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Aunque no esté seguro**

* * *

Disclaimer: Este fic usa los personajes del mundo creado por Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pareja: AoKi

* * *

Aomine acababa de recibir un mensaje de felicitación de su novio, hubiera preferido verlo en persona, pero sabía que Kise tenía trabajo que cumplir, y aunque le había avisado con anticipación no le quitaba esa frustración de no tenerlo cerca.

–Daiki llegaron tus tíos– escucho desde la planta baja.

–voy– coincidió que su papá tenía el día libre, así que sus tíos aprovecharon para pedir unos días de vacaciones para poder pasar la ocasión en familia

–ey– fue su nada efusivo saludo al bajar para saludar a los recién llegados

–Daiki– una chica castaña de ojos marrón de la misma edad que el festejado –Feliz Cumpleaños– corrió a abrazarlo

–gracias Ayumi– un poco incomodo

–yo también– apareció una chica de cabello rosa –Feliz Cumpleaños Dai-chan–

–¿tú de donde saliste Satsuki?–

–de mi casa– una picara sonrisa

– Feliz Cumpleaños sobrino– la mujer mayor le entrego un regalo.

–gracias Tía Amane–

–si, felicidades– ambos hombres se quedaron a parte

–gracias Tío Kazuki–

–¿Qué planes hay?– pregunto la jovencita castaña emocionada

–al rato vamos a ir a las canchas a jugar un poco–

–hablo de la fiesta–

–ah, bueno Kise se hará cargo de todo, él se ofreció–

–¿creí que veníamos a ayudar?– pregunto la mujer mayor

–si le dije a Kise-kun– explico Hidoki –pero considero que ustedes llegarían cansados como para ponerlos a trabajar–

–pero quería preparar mis platillos, ¿creí que te encantaban?–

–me gustan mucho Tía, pero Kise es un obstinado, y no nos dio muchas opciones de debatir–

–igual preparare algo para la comida–

–sería genial– a los dueños de la casa les encantaba probar los pasteles y postres de la recién llegada, su sazón les traía mucha nostalgia; la señora Mitsuki, la mamá de Daiki, le había enseñado a Amane a cocinar, antes de que falleciera hace 8 años.

–yo me despido–

–¿no te quedas con nosotros Satsuki-chan?– pregunto la otra chica

–quisiera, pero estoy a cargo de los invitados, y voy a encargarme de que todos confirmen su asistencia–

–¿los vas a obligar a venir?–

–así es–

–preferiría que fueran pocos– Daiki comento algo fastidiado, él solo quería a su familia, los amigos más cercanos, y su novio, claro está; como únicos invitados. Pero ambos conspiradores, Kise y Momoi, decidieron que vinieran todos los conocidos del moreno.

–claro que no Dai-chan, entre mas mejor–

–¿tú qué opinas?– el menor de los adultos Aomine a su hermano

–Preferí no discutir y como yo no hare nada, para mí está bien–

Una vez que los recién llegados se acomodaron, ambas mujeres decidieron hornear algunos panecillos a petición de los hombres de la casa.

–¿crees que se moleste tu novio si preparamos algunos para los invitados?–

–no lo creo– Daiki le contesto a la chica mientras robaba uno de los recién horneados.

–deja de estar tomando sin permiso–

–listo– Amane sacando una charola del horno –los últimos de hoy–

–genial– quiso agarrar uno de los que acababa de sacar –auch– pero estaban muy caliente

–para que se te quite–

–mmhhmm– dijo con la boca llena

–¿Qué?–

–tenemos que irnos, Tetsu y Kagami nos esperan en las canchas– tomo uno más para el camino

–llevemos algunos para tus amigos–

–ok– contesto pero pensando en no convidarle a los otros dos.

Un celular sonó advirtiendo de la llegada de un mensaje

 _De Kise:_

 _Lo siento, pero no llegare para jugar con ustedes_

 _El trabajo termino mas tarde de lo que estaba planeado_

 _Pero te veré pronto_

–¿Quién es?– pregunto la chica

–Kise, dice que no llegara– un mohín en disgusto

–lo quería conocer antes de la fiesta– con un deje de decepción

–pues no será– ambos salieron

.

.

.

.

En las canchas, los cuatro llegaron al mismo tiempo.

–hey cumpleañero– le lanzo un balón –felicidades– agrego el pelirrojo

–buen regalo– un balón Jordan con serigrafía, edición conmemorativa.

–me lo mandaron de Estados Unidos, así que más vale que lo aprecies–

–nada mal– lo giro en su mano

–Felicidades Aomine-Kun– el peliazul le dio un paquete envuelto

–gracias Tetsu– intento abrirlo –por cierto, ella es mi prima Ayumi, vino de visita–

–mucho gusto– fueron los saludos

El moreno seguía intentado desenvolver el paquete –¿Cómo envolviste esto Tetsu?–

–¿quizás la edad ya te este afectando?, solo es papel–

–al fin– saco un llavero de cordones trenzados que en el centro tenía logo de la NBA –bien–

–solo espero que ya no pierdas tu llave–

–solo fue una vez, no haga un escándalo de eso– guardo sus regalos en la maleta que llevaba, y saco su balón de siempre –juguemos mientras llegan los demás–

–¿y Kise-kun?–

–mando un mensaje diciendo que no llegaría– dijo con molestia mientras lanzaba el balón al aro

–que mal, Midoriam-kun y Takao-kun llegaran tarde, porque no encuentran el objeto de la suerte–

–¿y esta vez qué es?– el ojicarmin desinteresado

–un muñeco cabezón de algún artista–

–esas cosas no pasaron de moda– agrego la ojimarrón

–aun los venden en algunas tiendas–

–somos tres, así que alguien queda fuera– a Daiki no le interesaba

–jueguen ustedes dos, así aguantare un poco mas–

–bien Tetsu, solo no te le desaparezcas a Ayumi–

–¿Qué extraño pasatiempo crees que tengo?–

–solo te pido que no lo hagas–

–no le hagas mucho caso a Aomine-kun– dirigiéndose a la chica

–no te preocupes– se acomodo la bolsa que cargaba

–te ayudo– se ofreció tomando rápidamente la correa para cargar el paquete

–traigo algunos postres para que comamos mientras esperamos la llegada de los demás–

Se había decidió que ese sería el punto de reunión para los chicos de Teiko, Akashi tardaría en llegar desde Kioto y Murasakibara seria acompañado por Himuro desde Akita.

–¿quieres probar alguno?– movió los paquetes para acomodarlos de nuevo en la bolsa

–huele delicioso– al percibir el aroma

–hey son míos– el peliazul desde del área de juego

–traje para todos, ¿lo recuerdas?–

–¿Qué es?– Taiga se acerco curioso –son galletas–

–si, de todo tipo– le ofreció unos redondos

–esta delicioso– se lo acabo de dos bocados –¿van a dar de estos en tu fiesta?– dirigiéndose al moreno que aun lanzaba unos balones

–No, Kise contrato un servicio de fiesta, o algo así, y ellos traen la comida–

–hubiera estado genial comer más de estos–

–si, están ricos– apoyo el ojiceleste tomando otro

–ya dejen de comer, Kagami no huyas–

–solo quería probar– el pelirrojo camino al interior de la cancha –¿aun tienes varios?–

–si, hice varios, y mi mamá va ha hacer algunos para la fiesta– sonrió con satisfacción la ojimarrón

–va a haber abundancia de comida, genial– recibió el balón que le lanzo Daiki

–¿no le dijiste a Kise-kun que tu tía iba a hacer la comida? Recuerda que él está pagando una parte– indago Kuroko

–si le dije, le dijimos, mi viejo ya le había avisado que la Tía se haría cargo de la comida, pero sabes lo terco que es–

–quizás si le hubieras explicado–

–claro que se lo explique, pero en cuanto le dieron permiso de organizar se apropio de todo, no dejo que opinara–

–pero no importa, nosotras vamos a ofrecer los postres de mi mamá a todos, seguro les encantara como a ustedes– la chica mientras desenvolvía un paquete

–¿vez?– fue su respuesta mientras se acercaba a la chica –¿Qué traes ahí?–

–¿no crees que Kise se enoje por la interferencia?– pregunto Kagami, conocía al rubio y sus berrinches –más bien, se enoje porque le estas engañando con lo de la comida–

–les muestro nuestra nueva creación, palos de galletas rellenos– la chica mordió uno de ellos ignorando las palabras de Taiga –nos quedaron deliciosos–

–dame uno– la chica sujeto lo que le quedaba de la galleta con su boca pues con una de sus manos sujetaba la caja y la otra la destapaba

La chica se sorprendió un momento, el ojiazul había mordido la galleta que tenia la chica en la boca.

–no está mal– dijo Daiki, un poco del relleno se quedo en sus labios y los limpio con la lengua

–genial– contesto ella al ser halagada

–no creí que Aomine-kun fuera capaz– las palabras de Kuroko sorprendido al verlo robar la comida

–¿pero qué pasa con Kise?– pregunto Kagami aun intrigado sobre el rubio

–Kise no tiene nada que ver– el moreno sonrió sereno

–¿no es tu novio?– insistía el pelirrojo

–no lo va a saber– tomo otro de los palitos, disfrutaba mucho de los postres

–ojos que no ven corazón que no siente, dice el dicho– fue Ayumi orgullosa de sí misma

–pero tendrás que decirle en algún momento, seguro se entera– el peliceleste se veía tranquilo

–que se entere no me afecta, algún momento tenía que terminar su terquedad–

–que cruel puedes llegar a ser– comento el ojicarmin

–¿cruel por qué?–

–Kise se está esforzando por ti, y no quieres contarle lo que quieres–

–porque no quiere escucharme, es por lo que lo hago–

–como quieras, después no te quejes si Kise termina enojado contigo–

–ya sabré contentarlo–

–Hola chicos– los dos chicos de Shutoku llegaban

Como iba pasando el tiempo, el resto de los exmiembros de Teiko se reunieron en la cancha. Tras un último partido antes de oscurecer, Kuroko aviso a Momoi y a Kise mediante un mensaje que ya iban para la fiesta.

Caminaron por un lado de la casa hacia el patio trasero.

–Felicidades– una gran cantidad de personas reunidas gracias a cierta pelirosa estaban presentes para celebrar su cumpleaños.

–gracias– dijo mas con susto que con alegría, no recordaba a la mayoría de ellos, y unos cuantos ya no le agradaban –¿Quiénes son estos?– le pregunto a la chica cuando la tuvo cerca

–¿Qué preguntas haces Dai-chan? Pues tus amigos–

–¿ah sí?, no los recuerdo–

–no seas grosero, saluda a todos, muchos trajeron regalos–

–si es así, está bien– saco su lado superficial

Buscaba con la mirada al único que quería recibir un abrazo, pero no lo veía por ningún lado, y toda esa gente queriéndolo abrazar y felicitarlo que no le daban espacio para buscarlo bien.

Ya había pasado una hora y Daiki aun no encontraba a su novio –¿no has visto a Kise?– le pregunto a Satsuki quien platicaba con unas chicas que reconoció como compañeras de Too –lo vi hace rato, creo que esta… – pensó un poco, vio a alguien rubio pero no estaba segura –ha de estar por ahí– su mente se aclaro, no era Kise.

–bueno– siguió su camino, que era detenido a cada rato por distintas personas que querían platicar con él.

Momoi al verlo alejarse le mando un mensaje a Kise para que se apurar a llegar y Daiki ya no estuviera tan distraído.

Poco después, Aomine siguió con su búsqueda –hey Tetsu, ¿sabes dónde está Kise?–

–no lo he visto, pero creo que está atendiendo a los invitados, deja que sea buen anfitrión y diviértete–

–ok–

El peliceleste recién se dio cuenta que en ningún momento había visto al rubio, y saco su celular para mandarle un mensaje, el alto volumen de la música descartaba la llamada.

Tras otra hora Daiki ya estaba enojándose –¿Akashi has visto a Kise?–

–no–

–no lo he visto en todo el día–

–lo conoces, quizás esté preparando algo– intento calmarlo

–quizás– se alejo para preguntarle a su padre esperando que él supiera algo de los planes del rubio

Akashi aprovecho que se alejo para mandarle un mensaje al ausente.

 _Para Kise:_

 _Esperó que no sea una jugarreta tuya este molesto retardo_

 _De Kise_

 _Voy a tardar_

La respuesta no le agrado, pero no quería discutir con mensajes, siguió a Daiki al interior de la casa donde se encontraban los adultos.

–…y que me dice "no señor, no estoy cometiendo ningún crimen", y mi compañero "aquí y en cualquier parte, el robo es un crimen– todos los adultos rieron –y…–

–hey viejo–

–venia lo bueno hijo ¿Por qué me interrumpes?– todos tenían vasos con liquido en las manos

–¿estas borracho?– se acerco y tomo el vaso que el mayor tenía en la mano para olerlo

–claro que no, mañana tengo que trabajar–

–¿has visto a Kise?– pregunto tras darle un trago al contenido del vaso que solo era refresco.

–¿aun no llega?–

–no–

–le marque antes de que empezara, me aviso que llegaría tarde ya que la lluvia lo atrapo a medio camino–

–hace rato que dejo de llover–

–lo sé, pero me distraje y ya no supe–

–ese Kise, ¿que se cree?–

–recién me contesto un mensaje– Akashi se hizo presente

–¿Qué te contesto?–

–que va a tardar–

–¿y ya? ¿No te dijo mas?–

–no–

–le voy a marcar– todos esperaron –está ocupado– pulso algunas funciones en el celular –le mandare un mensaje–

–Aomine– llamo uno de los invitados, los tres morenos giraron ante el llamado –suena el teléfono de la casa–

–gracias– Hidoki tomo la llamada –mochi mochi–

–¿Aomine Hidoki?–

–si así es–

–mucho gusto, soy el representante de Kise Ryouta, Kisaragi Yusuke–

–¿el representante de Kise-kun?– varios de los presentes pusieron atención

–así es, hablo para saber qué fue lo que pasó con él–

–¿de qué habla?, no sabemos nada de Kise-kun, tenía que estar aquí pero no ha llegado– el moreno mayor miro a su hijo

–ah vaya, supuse que lo sabría, ya que Ryouta-kun me había informado que estaría en su casa–

–¿usted no sabe donde esta?–

–de hecho sí, me acaba de marcar, pero antes quisiera tomarme la confianza de pedirle un favor, es sobre Ryouta-kun–

–claro, por supuesto–

–requiere que alguien firme el alta para que lo dejen salir del hospital, ¿podría usted hacerlo?, porque tengo algunos inconvenientes y tardare en llegar–

–claro, claro, yo me hago cargo, ¿en qué Hospital esta?–

–¿Hospital?– escucho la voz de su hijo

–en el Hospital Q, no es grave, sino no hubiera sido él quien me marcara– hasta sus oídos llego la pregunta

–yo me hago cargo– aseguro el moreno

–gracias, por cierto ¿podría darme su número de celular? Así podre estar comunicado con usted–

–si es 25–55–48–97–12–

–gracias, estamos en contacto–

–gracias a usted también–

En cuanto colgó fue interrogado por su hijo –¿Qué le paso a Kise?–

–dice que no es grave, solo tenemos que ir por él al Hospital Q–

–vámonos entonces– ya caminaba a la salida de la casa.

–espera, voy por las llaves del coche–

–yo voy con ustedes– Seijuuro seguía ya al moreno menor.

–Kazuki, Amane ¿les puedo encargar?–

–sí, no te preocupes– aun tenía una casa llena de gente.

.

.

.

.

Estaba en la recepción del Hospital quienes los mandaron al área de urgencias.

–buenas noches, buscamos a Kise Ryouta– pregunto Hidoki

La enfermera reviso el registro en la computadora –¿Qué son del paciente?–

–bueno nosotros…– sabia que la información solo se daba parientes –nos mando Kisaragi-san–

–el señor Kisaragi si está autorizado para recibir la información –¿dónde está él?–

La mirada furiosa de su hijo lo estaba presionando –mire– saco su placa –soy policía, Kisaragi nos mando a recoger a Kise-kun– las tres personas se veían preocupadas.

La chica lo pensó un momento –esperen en la sala por favor, en un momento llamo al médico que lo atiende–

–gracias–

Los tres obedecieron aunque ninguno se sentó, pasaron algunos minutos.

–teniente– el mayor de los Aomine volteo a ver al reconocer la voz –¿Qué hace aquí?–

–Motomura, Suzutake– saludo a los dos uniformados que traían a tres chicos con las ropas llenas de sangre causado por varios cortes en todo el cuerpo –vengo a visitar a un amigo de mi hijo– señalo con la mirada al aludido –¿y ustedes?–

–traemos a estos– los jóvenes se quejaban de todo –nos avisaron de un desorden en el parque H, había un sujeto perturbado atacando a estos tres, que por cierto están influenciados por estupefacientes, los traemos para que los curen antes de encerarlos– Motomura un hombre bajito con escaso bigote, de cabello y ojos negros

–¿y el otro sujeto?–

–ya lo están fichando–

–fue culpa de ése– gritaba el tipo despeinado de color marrón –él nos lo trajo, no estábamos haciendo nada–

–al parecer había un cuarto, pero fue más listo y huyo–

–sospecho que fue el chico que declaro que fue atacado y después asaltado hace rato– Suzutake un hombre robusto de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azul

–tiene razón, las historias se parecen– concordó su compañero

–¿hizo la acusación oficial?– el teniente pregunto poniéndose en su papel de policía

–no, solo lleno el papeleo para cumplir con los requisitos del hospital–

–bueno, solo serán arrestados por disturbios y por posesión de drogas–

–pacen– llamo una de las enfermeras guiando a los oficiales

–lo vemos después teniente–

–si–

–¿Familiares de Kise?– el hombre de bata traía una carpeta

–nosotros– los tres se acercaron –¿Cómo esta?–

–llego aquí con varios cortes y golpes, además de alta temperatura– el galeno camino hasta una sección tapada con cortinas

–¿no es grave?– el adulto

–no, de hecho solo esperábamos que vinieran por él– iba a abrir la cortina cuando la enfermera de corto cabello violeta salió.

–¿Qué hace aquí Ami-san?–

–revisaba la temperatura del paciente– la mirada inquisitiva del doctor la puso nerviosa –subió a 39.2º, es alto–

–si, es alto– el doctor iba a quitar las cortinas

–está dormido– agrego ella rápidamente. Daiki la miraba curioso, conocía bien la actitud de las mujeres ante Kise, y entendió que ella ya era un fan más.

Un fuerte escándalo comenzó a escucharse.

–¿Qué sucede?– doctor y enfermera se apresuraron a ver lo sucedido, Hidoki hizo lo mismo los años como policía siempre lo ponían en alerta.

Daiki corrió las cortinas por fin pudo ver a Kise, sintió un gran alivio al verlo su rostro tranquilo aunque algo sonrojado. Akashi se acerco con él.

–¿Kise?– lo sacudió suavemente, al tocarlo pudo sentir la alta temperatura que había dicho la chica –está caliente–

–mejor déjalo dormir– sugirió el pelirrojo

–¿Qué sucedió?– le pregunto a su padre cuando volvieron

–esos tres sujetos que traían empezaron a causar alborotos, ya los sedaron–

–debido a que la temperatura es muy alta, es preferible que se quede esta noche– el Doctor aun tenia pacientes que atender, así que daba indicaciones rápidamente

–Ami-san avise al camillero que lo suba a una de las habitaciones–

–si Doctor– viendo al moreno mayor– iré a buscar al camillero, no tardare, este no es un buen lugar para que descanse Kise-kun–

–gracias señorita–

–Aomine-sama– saludo un hombre de cabello negro alto y elegantemente vestido –Aomine-kun– Daiki si lo conocía y le saludo con un gesto de cabeza –y ¿usted es?–

–Akashi Seijuuro–

–soy Kisaragi Yusuke, el representante– se presento ante el desconcierto de los otros dos –¿Cómo está Ryouta-kun?–

–está bien, solo duerme ¿Pero sabes que el paso?– el adulto quería saber.

–lo único que me dijo es que intentaron asaltarlo–

–ya está listo– la pelivioleta volvió junto con otro joven de uniforme azul –pueden acompañarlo, yo tengo que atender a mas pacientes–

–ok, ya todos seguían al joven que sujeto el suero en el borde y empujaba la camilla donde dormía el rubio hacia el elevador.

–ahora los alcanzo– Hidoki se quedo para preguntar algunas cosas a la enfermera.

Kise ya estaba instalado en una habitación doble, Aomine se sentó en la otra cama que estaba desocupada, Akashi en la única silla del lugar.

–chicos no es necesario que se queden aquí, Ryouta-kun dormirá toda la noche– aconsejo el pelinegro, Akashi volteo a ver al moreno, quien no mostraba gesto alguno

–nos quedaremos– contesto secamente el pelirrojo

–está bien, yo tengo algunas cosas que hacer, volverle a las 9 que es la hora en que dan las altas– salió sin recibir respuesta.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron callados, no sabían que había pasado con el rubio todo el día, y más al encontrarlo dormido tan profundamente que ni sintió el cambio de cama, y es que Kise no era alguien de sueño pesado.

Aomine se levanto se acerco al rubio, le desabrocho el cinturón y el pantalón para que estuviera más cómodo, también le quito lo zapatos, saco el celular y la cartera de los bolsillo, y lo volvió a tapar con las sabanas.

La puerta se escucho abrirse, el señor Aomine se asomo y con un gesto hizo salir a ambos jóvenes.

–¿Qué paso?– pregunto Daiki intrigado

–recordaran a los tres chicos que traían los oficiales–

–si–

–ellos fueron los asaltantes que atacaron a Kise-kun– la mirada sorprendida de ambos. Como buen policía había conectado los puntos, y la enfermera que había escuchado el relato de Kise termino de armar la historia. Les conto a ambos lo sucedido.

El celular de Daiki sonó.

–¿Dai-chan donde estas?– la voz de la chica se oía preocupada, pero el moreno aun procesaba lo que acaba de escuchar; Kise fue atacado, y sentía tanta frustración por no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo.

–estoy…– se llevo una mano al rostro, no sabía cómo empezar a explicar

Akashi tomo el celular –está todo bien– le contesto a la chica

–¿Akashi? ¿Qué paso? La Tía Amane dijo que fueron al hospital–

–estamos bien, es Kise, tiene fiebre y lo están revisando–

–pobre Ki-chan, iremos a acompañarlos–

–no es necesario, además no los dejaran pasar–

–pero…–

–si pasa algo les avisaremos–

–ok– dijo resignada. Akashi en cuanto colgó devolvió el celular.

–ya no podemos hacer mas, vamos a casa, regresaremos temprano– el mayor preocupado por su hijo

–no– dijo Daiki caminando hasta la puerta de la habitación con la intención de entrar –me quedare con Kise, tu vete a casa, mañana trabajas–

–¿seguro?–

–si–

Volteo a ver al pelirrojo –¿y tú?–

–me quedo con ellos–

–bien, me mantienen informado, ¿entendido Daiki?–

–si– Hidoki se marcho, y ambos jóvenes entraron de nuevo a la habitación.

No tardo en entrar una enfermera, revisar al rubio, cambiar el suero y anotar en la orden medica, sin decir palabra alguna.

Poco después el celular de Daiki sonaba nuevamente, éste cubrió el celular en un intento de silenciar el sonido preocupado de que Kise despertara, mientras corría fuera de la habitación, Akashi lo siguió.

–rayos Tetsu...– dijo al ver de quien era la llamada

–¿Qué pasa Aomine–kun?–

Un brinco de sorpresa –no hagas eso Tetsu, y para que me marcas si estás aquí–

–no estábamos seguros de que habitación era– Midorima estaba a un lado

–tuvimos que ser discretos para poder entrar–

–se escabulleron–

–así es– el peliverde se acomodo los lentes

–no era necesario que vinieran– la mirada de regaño del ex capitán

–si lo era– Kuroko entro a la habitación sin más, todos estaban preocupados por su amigos.

–¡no entres!, Kise está dormido– el moreno intento detenerlo, pero el más bajo había sido rápido. Los cuatro entraron

–¿está bien?– bajo el volumen de su voz al ver al rubio

–sí, solo está dormido, salgamos– aun preocupado de despertarlo

Cerca de la habitación había unas sillas, los cuatro se sentaron mientras escuchaban lo sucedido al ojidorado.

El amanecer llego con Aomine en el cuarto de Kise; Midorima, Kuroko y Akashi se quedaron en las sillas de afuera. El silencio del hospital les hacia escuchar incluso el ligero rechinido del carrito de la señora que llevaba la comida a los pacientes.

Un fuerte escándalo termino de despertar a los chicos, el moreno salió presuroso, al final del pasillo se veía algunas personas discutiendo, Aomine había pasado una incómoda noche así que fue hacia esas personas dispuesto a sacar todo el enojo en ellos.

Y su enojo aumento al ver quiénes eran los escandalosos. Los dos oficiales de anoche intentaban llevarse a sus delincuentes para terminar con el turno de trabajo, pero los tres jóvenes se rehusaban a cooperar.

–pero nosotros somos las victimas– decía el pelimarrón

–ya cállate– Motomura lo sujetaba del hombro, los tres jóvenes iban esposados

–no vamos a ir a ningún lado– se jaloneaba para el lado contrario impidiendo ser sacado de la habitación –tenemos derechos–

–lo arreglan en la estación–

–no, aquí nos quedamos– los oficiales perdían la paciencia

–ustedes fueron– el moreno entro a la habitación pasando de largo a los oficiales –ahora verán– tomo al de cabello marrón que era el que estaba más cerca y lo empujo hasta azotarlo con la pared –a ver qué tan valientes son–

–espera– ya los policías habían reaccionado y lo detenían

–Aomine/Aomine-kun– los chicos entraron

–detente– decía Midorima ayudando a los oficiales a separarlo, tras varios jalones lograron sepáralo, por suerte no llego a golpearlo frente a los policías.

–¿Qué te sucede?– Akashi furioso

–ellos golpearon a Kise– y se soltó del peliverde que lo guiaba al pasillo –maldito– tomo a un chico bronceado de cabello rubio que estaba entre las camillas, el fugitivo se apresuro a esconderse bajo una de las camas –no te me escapas– lo jale del cabello intentándolo sacar de debajo.

–Aomine detente– Midorima y Akashi intentaba detenerlo

En la puerta de la habitación ya había enfermeras y elementos de seguridad. Los oficiales alcanzaron a Daiki –sáquenlo de aquí– ellos lograron separarlo del rubio y dejaron que sus amigos se lo llevaran.

–las heridas de éste tipo se abrieron– se escucho decir cuando cerraban la puerta con dos enfermeras

–ya se calmo– decía Kuroko alejando a los de seguridad –nosotros nos hacemos cargo– pero los dos sujetos no se alejaron.

–¿en qué pensabas?– Akashi lo enfrentaba, el moreno ya se había sentado en una de las bancas cercanas –podrían echarnos de aquí–

–o llevarte preso– dijo Suzutake que salió con ellos –además de causarle problemas al Teniente–

–ellos golpearon a Kise–

–¿el amigo que vinieron a ver?–

–si, él– contesto el pelirrojo

–ese chico ni siquiera hizo la denuncia, ¿Por qué te alteras tanto?, la última vez que lo vimos estaba bien–

–sí, lo está– contesto Kuroko viendo al peliazul

–no causen más problemas, solo van a curar las heridas de los tipos y nos los llevaremos a la estación, ahí recibirán su merecido ¿entendido?–

–si– contesto Midorima al ver que nadie más lo hacía, el oficial regreso a la habitación, se escuchaban las quejas de los tres sujetos.

–regresemos con Kise– el peliceleste quería evitar más conflictos

Daiki no respondía, pero su mirada furiosa era intimidante

–vamos con Kise– esta vez el ojiverde intentando alejarlo de ahí

Daiki se levanto, camino a una máquina expendedora y saco una bebida de ahí, la abrió y se recargo en la pared cercana.

–Aomine no intentes otra cosa– esta vez fue Akashi que tampoco recibió respuesta.

Resignados los tres chicos tomaron asiento, tendrían que actuar rápido cuando los agresores salieran de la habitación.

Pasaron varios minutos, los de seguridad se habían ido y Aomine solo había tomado dos tragos de su bebida

–ya dejen de resistirse– escucharon decir al oficial Motomura cuando abrió la puerta, alertando a todos ¿aun siguen aquí?– vio a los jóvenes y busco al peliazul –contrólate por favor–

Daiki no se movió, pero su mirada era furiosa, los tres esposados salieron, Suzutake fue el último en salir.

–¿ya te controlaron? ¿eh?– el de cabello marrón en tono burlón –si que te controlan–

–cállate– el oficial más bajo apresuro el paso, sabiendo lo que pasaría.

Aomine aventó la lata a la cabeza del de cabello castaño, quien recibió el golpe directo.

–ite– parte del liquido le cayó encima, al igual que en la pared del hospital.

Daiki se lanzo contra el marrón quien intento esconderse tras el oficial. Midorima también reacciono rápido, y logro ponerse en su camino –detente, no logras nada–

–pero si no iba a hacer nada– se detuvo con una mirada burlona

–¡él me quería lastimar!, oficial tiene que hacer algo– aun escondido

–nosotros deberíamos de ser los protegido– el castaño –seguro ya me abrió la cabeza– tenia la mano donde recibió el golpe

–no te paso nada– una enfermera ya lo estaba revisando

–no, no, también tiene que arrestarlo a él–

–así me dejaran en una celda solos con ustedes– aun se burlaba Daiki

–no, él es peligroso–

Los oficiales estaban hartándose –ya vámonos de aquí– y con fuerza tomo al que se escondía y lo jalo por todo el pasillo hasta llegar al elevador del ala sur –entra– lo aventó dentro, junto con los otros dos –no causes problemas– mirando a Daiki.

El elevador se cerró terminando todo el escándalo.

–Aomine-kun podrías controlarte–

–casi haces que nos arresten– un preocupado Midorima

–exageran–

Los chicos caminaban de vuelta por el pasillo, dos enfermeras miraban enojadas.

–y si no quieren ser echados de aquí– una pelinaranja les paso un trapeador –tendrán que limpiar lo que desordenaron–

–¿Qué?– Aomine atrapo el objeto –para eso tienen a alguien que limpie

–sí, pero él no lo ensucio–

–entretente, nosotros veremos a Kise– Akashi pasaba de largo

–ustedes lo ayudaran– la otra enfermera mas bajita de cabello negro, le dio una cubeta con agua jabonosa

–¿eh?– quien diría que lo pondrían también a limpiar

–Gracias Aomine-kun– sarcasmo del mas bajo

Una vez limpia la pared y el piso de todo residuo de refresco regresaron a la habitación del rubio, vieron como una mujer salía con la charola de comida vacía.

–creo que Kise-kun ya despertó– Kuroko fue el primero en comentar.

–ya es hora de que dé explicaciones– los cuatro chicos entraron a la habitación solo para verla vacía, el moreno salió rápido –disculpe ¿no vio al chico que estaba aquí?–

–no, quizás se lo llevaron a hacer algunos análisis– continuo con su trabajo.

–si, gracias– dijo pensativo

–Vamos a esperarlo– Midorima se sentaron en las sillas intranquilos, pero no había mucho que pudieran hacer.

Pasaron varios minutos –buenos días chicos– Kisaragi acababa de llegar –¿aun no despierta?– les pregunto al verlos afuera del cuarto

–no está– explico Midorima

–¿cómo que no está?–

–sí, nos distrajimos un poco y cuando volvimos no estaba–

–nos dijeron que podrían habérselo llevado a hacer algún análisis– contesto Akashi

–iré a investigar– medito un momento –esperen aquí– el adulto camino todo el pasillo hasta el área de enfermeras

Vieron al pelinegro hablar con las enfermeras, mostraba una actitud serena, pero poco tardo en cambiar a un gesto preocupado y terminar en enojo, lo que los puso en alerta. El representante regresaba con dos enfermeras, una de ellas la pelinaranja que los puso a limpiar.

–¿a qué hora se alejaron del cuarto?– pregunto estando cerca de ellos

–como siete, ocho– contesto Kuroko

–¿seguía dormido?–

–sí, ¿Qué pasa?–

–Ryouta-kun no tenia programo ningún análisis–

–Le informare al doctor– una de las enfermeras se alejo

–más les vale que no le pase nada al chico o demandare a todo el hospital– con voz firme

–lo sentimos mucho, pero de hecho estos chicos nos distrajeron– una mirada acusadora

–no es cierto, fueron los otros que se llevaron los oficiales– explico Aomine

–ustedes lo provocaron–

–¡basta!– enojado el ojiolivo –la responsabilidad es de ustedes–

–lo siento– apenada la enfermera

–Entonces ¿quieren decir que nadie sabe dónde está Kise?– no porque no hubiera entendido, pero para Daiki se le hacía absurdo que el rubio despareciera si estaba dormido

–y si solo salió a dar la vuelta, no es alguien que se está tranquilo– explico Midorima

–tiene razón. Ha de estar en algún lado, hay que buscarlo– apoyo Kuroko

–no chicos, esperen– los cuatro tomaron distintos caminos por todo el hospital –no pueden estar deambulando por todo el hospital– el pelinegro disgustado

–el director se va a enojar– la chica preocupada

No paso mucho para que el doctor a cargo, el director del hospital y los cuatro chicos que tuvieron que ser traídos de vuelta por los de seguridad se reunieran con el representante fuera del cuarto de Kise.

–le aseguro que todo se resolverá– explicaba el hombre mayor de cabello canoso y rostro arrugado con bigote

–espero que así sea–

–ya le marque y no me contesta– los chicos estaban en su propia discusión

–iremos a vigilancia, las cámaras nos mostraran que pasó–

–vamos–

Todos los siguieron, Aomine seguía marcando al número de Kise.

–ya los alcanzo– el pelinegro se detuvo un momento, hubo un momento en que entro a la habitación del rubio y no vio sus cosas, tenía sus propias sospechas. Decidió marcar él, quien rápidamente recibió respuesta.

Al colgar se tallo las sien, ahora tenía que arreglar todo el caos que el rubio había causado, quien ahora se encontraba tranquilamente en su casa. Maldecía mentalmente por haberle tocado trabajar con un adolescente caprichoso.

.

.

~~o~~

Continuara

~~o~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Aunque no esté seguro**

* * *

Disclaimer: Este fic usa los personajes del mundo creado por Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pareja: AoKi

* * *

–y eso pasó– termino Aomine de contar mientras veía al rubio flexionar sus rodillas y ocultar su rostro

–mientes, ¿verdad?– su voz salió de entre sus manos que tapaban parte de su rostro

–no miento–

–no puede ser– alzo un poco la cabeza solo para que se vieran sus ojos –entonces ¿no me engañabas?–

–claro que no–

–no lo puedo creer, que vergüenza–

–hey– tomo las blancas manos para que mostrara el rostro –aun tienes que recompensarme por no estar en mi fiesta y hacerme perder la paciencia varias veces–

–Aominechi lo siento– mostró espanto –es verdad, perdóname por golpearte– acaricio la mejilla que se tiño de rojo

–por eso no te preocupes, ni que pegaras fuerte–

–eso dices, pero te deje una marca– bajo la mirada entristecido

–también tienes que disculparte con mi familia, los chicos y tu representante–

–tienes razón, menos con Kisaraki-san–

–¿eh?–

–no debió de marcarle a tu papá. Solo los involucro en problemas–

–pero si no nos hubiera dicho, me hubiera enojado porque me abandonaste y no hubiéramos aclarado la confusión–

–la verdad ya planeaba hacerte frente por andar de infiel– hizo un mohín de disgusto

–pues también pudiste reclamarme ayer cuando me viste–

–es que desde mi punto de vista, creí que Kurokochi y Kagamichi te apoyaban, y eso me puso triste, entiendo que Kurokochi te apoye a ti antes que a mí, él te conoció antes…–

–eso no es verdad– el peliceleste entro a la habitación –ten– le dio el frasco del jarabe –yo no apoyaría Aomine-kun, aun no le perdono por la forma en cómo me trato el último año de secundaria–

–¿aun no lo superas?, ya pasó mucho tiempo y me disculpe–

–te recordare eso todas las veces que yo quiera, así te mantendré centrado–

–me parece buena idea– un alegre rubio

–y tú lo apoyas– su respuesta fue una risa –al final resulta que a mí nadie me apoya–

–no– una seca respuesta de Kuroko –por cierto ya está la comida–

–vamos Kise– el moreno se levanto

–comí antes, además la medicina me dio sueño, tomare una siesta–

–está bien, si despiertas antes bajas con nosotros– con la más atemorizante mirada de su reparto –no desaparezcas–

–ok– el ojiceleste ya había salido, el peliazul se agacho para besar la boca de su novio, pero este lo esquivo –¿y ahora qué pasa?– preocupado de que aun creyera que le era infiel.

–estoy resfriado, si me besas te contagiare–

–eso no importa– se sintió más tranquilo por la explicación, lo beso en la frente –te esperamos abajo–

–si–

.

.

.

.

No paso mucho para que el adormilamiento de Ryouta pasara y decidiera bajar, pero ahora sentía pena, había escuchado el relato de Aomine y todo por lo que tuvieron que pasar en el hospital, además del hecho de que todos lo vieron golpear al moreno.

Pero suspiro hondo, y tomando valor bajo al primer piso, donde encontró a todos los chicos viendo la televisión en la sala.

–¿te sientes mejor?– el primero en verlo fue el peliceleste

–ya, gracias– se acerco al ver que ya todos lo habían notado

–y gracias por acompañarme anoche, solo era una gripe no tenían que preocuparse–

–tienes razón, ahora nos debes un favor–

–¿eh?–

–así es– Akashi secundo la propuesta de Kuroko

–no debería de valer, si al final me quede solo–

–el que no te enteraras fue tu problema– Midorima aun viendo la tele

–causas problemas incluso dormido– Murasakibara comiendo dulces

–eso fue un nuevo record Kise– Aomine también se burlaba

–mo, ustedes son malos–

–no lo molesten chicos– la señora se acerco –¿quieres comer algo?–

–no, gracias–

–¿seguro que no quieres comer? Te vez algo delgado–

–deberás, no gracias–

–Mamá dicen que solo con reservación, ya les insistí– la chica Aomine apareció desde la cocina –ah– expreso al ver al rubio

–¿ya conoces a mi hija?–

–no oficialmente– la menor le lanzo una mirada enojada –pero la primera impresión fue muy mala– al recordar como ella defendía a moreno

–¿eh?– la mujer confundida, ya que su hija no se enojaba fácilmente y el ojidorado se le hacía muy agradable –¿Qué fue lo que pasó?–

–él golpeo a Daiki–

–¿Qué? ¿Fuiste tú quien le hizo esa marca en la mejilla?–

–bueno si, pero fue culpa de Daiki por conspiración–

–¿Cómo que por conspiración? No era por infiel–

–¿infiel?– exclamo la mayoría

–Qué cobarde eres Aomine-kun–

–y nosotros que creíamos que realmente estabas preocupado por Kise– el peliverde

–eres un dos caras– Kagami expreso

Molesto el moreno se levanto –¡NO!– grito –Kise creyó que le era infiel con Ayumi–

–explícate–

–ayer cuando estábamos en las canchas Kise vio como mordía la galleta que tenía Ayumi en la boca y creyó que yo la estaba besando–

–qué asco– declaro la chica –jamás haría algo así–

–pues si lo ves desde ese punto de vista, si parecía un beso– comento Kuroko

–así que lo golpeaste por infiel– Taiga aclaro

–¿pero por que no le reclamaste en ese momento?–

–pues porque…– comenzó a decir

–por culpa de ustedes– el moreno señalo al peliceleste y al pelirrojo más alto

–¿nosotros que tenemos que ver?– indignado el ojicelete

–no recuerdo bien que dijeron, pero Kise entendió que apoyaban mi supuesta, escuchen bien, mí supuesta "infidelidad"–

–ya te lo había dicho Kise-kun, jamás apoyaría a Aomine-kun–

–es que en ese momento, fue lo que parecía– un rubio entristecido

–les hubieras reclamado a ellos también– dijo Murasakibara

–sí, pero… no fue enojo lo que sentí–

–¿Qué fue entonces?– confundido Midorima

–tristeza– bajo la mirada avergonzado

–lo siento Kise–kun– quien de repente estaba frente al rubio –aunque solo haya sido una confusión perdóname por ponerte triste

–gracias Kurokochi– abrazo al peliceleste –ahora estoy feliz– y lo estaba por tener tan buenos amigos

–tú también discúlpate Kagami-kun–

–pero si yo…– la mirada atemorizante del ojicelestes –lo siento– ya resignado

–gracias Kagamichi– con una brillante sonrisa

–creo que también yo debo disculparme– la chica nerviosa –yo solo vi que alguien golpeaba a mi primo y pues… actué; si hubiera sabido que había detrás de eso no te hubiera empujado, ya que si alguien me fuera infiel también lo hubiera golpeado–

–no te preocupes, es mejor que una mujer defienda a Aominechi– en tono burlón

–¿Qué quieres decir?– el furiosos ojiazul

–¡Ki-chan!– la pelirosa corrió a abrazarlo –que bueno que estas bien–

–gracias Momochi–

–escuche lo último, y si, siempre tengo que estar cuidando de Dai-chan–

–te creo, además eso de que yo lo besara–

–qué asco– ambas chicas

–no te sientes mal que dos chicas te rechacen– un burlón Taiga

–que una sea Satsuki y la otra tu prima, para nada me molesta–

–ya lo dije una vez– la pelirrosa –solo Ki-chan tiene tan malos gustos– risas de parte de todos –conociendo él a tanta gente hermosa y educada-

–oye– interrumpió indignado el ojiazul quien rodeo con sus brazos la cintura del rubio

–¿sabías que Ki-chan es modelo?– le pregunto a la otra chica

–no, por eso te me hacías conocido, te he visto en algunas revistas–

Una mirada orgullosa del rubio.

–¿conoces muchos famosos?–

–si, de hecho hoy conocí a Mika-san–

–¿la actriz?– las tres mujeres, los papás de la chica escuchaba apartados la discusión

–ella misma–

–¡mamá!– volteo a verla, para después volver a ver al rubio –¿conoces famoso de distintos ámbitos?–

–creo que te van a pedir un favor– dijo Kuroko

–¿conoces el restaurant Teppara Gourmet?–

–se cual es, pero nunca he ido, hay que hacer reservaciones meses antes–

–lo sé, yo quería ir, no creí que sería tan difícil entrar–

–dicen que sus postres son deliciosos–

–si, mi mamá y yo nos especializamos en postres, quería conocer el sabor de Teppara para compáralos con los míos–

–lo lamento, pero incluso para gente con dinero conseguir una mesa ahí es difícil–

–entiendo– se notaba su tristeza

–pero creo que conozco a alguien–

–¿en serio?–

–si– saco su celular, y quiso alejarse pero los brazos moreno no lo soltaban –Aominechi voy a hacer una llamada–

–¿y?–

–voy a un lugar donde no moleste– intentaba separase del cuerpo del moreno

–¿y?–

–que si no me sueltas no podre hacerlo– giro la cabeza para verlo de lado

–no quiero–

–creo que ya interrumpimos mucho tiempo la película que estaban viendo– volvió a intentar liberarse de esos brazos

–ya se distrajeron, no tiene caso– los demás miraban con una sonrisa, al ver que ya todo estaba normal

–pero de todos modos–

–no quiero–

–Aominechi estas siendo infantil– ya resignado

–no me importa– una sonrisa cínica –mejor le pedimos el favor a Akashi

–como dice Kise, incluso gente con dinero le cuesta conseguir una mesa ahí– aclaro el recién nombrado

–¿no eres absoluto?–

–¿dudas?–

–solo preguntaba–

–podría conseguir una, pero lo más pronto sería la siguiente semana– el ojicarmin cruzo los brazos

–nosotros regresamos mañana, y la siguiente semana ya empiezan las clases–

–vez Aominechi, ¿ahora ya puedo hacer mi llamada?–

–sí, pero te quedas aquí, así sabremos si lo conseguiste o no–

–estas algo extraño– al verlo tan posesivo

–ya habla– no permitirá que le rubio se le alejara nuevamente

Busco entre sus contactos –Kisaragi-san–

–¿y ahora qué demonios quieres?–

–Qué mal genio, te diría que ya te casaras, pero pobre de tu futura esposa–

–que chistosito saliste, que bueno que eres modelo que como comediante te mueres de hambre–

–si soy tu favorito porque soy multifacético– las miradas molestas de los demás, le recordaron para que hablo.

–solo tú lo piensas–

–te hablaba para pedirte un favor–

–no tengo dinero–

–¿y cuando te he pedido dinero?–

–la costumbre, ya dime–

–¿conoces a alguien en el Teppara Gourmet?–

–¿Por qué?, ¿quieres una reservación?–

–es para…–

–¿quieres llevar a tu corriente novio?–

–¿hey?– el moreno había escuchado

–no insultes a mi novio, y además no es para mí–

–pues no, no puedo–

–¿Qué tipo de representante eres?–

–ni creas que caeré en ese truco tan viejo–

Kise pensaba como convencerlo, cuando vio a las dos chicas juntas –entonces hagamos un trato–

–no me interesa–

–ni siquiera porque te voy a ayudar a estar a solas con cierta chica–

–¿Cómo harás eso?–

–yo saldré con Kiki-san, auch– gesticulo cuando el moreno apretó su agarre al escucharlo –pero…– un ataque de tos le impidió hablar.

–aun estás enfermo y quieres ayudarme–

–¿por qué me apretaste?– la mirada furiosa del moreno le hizo entender rápidamente él porque

–¿de qué hablas?–

–no era para ti, digo que unas amigas me ayudaran llevar a Kiki-san a conocer Tokio toda la tarde, así ella estará muy cansada para querer acompañar a su hermana–

–suena bien, pero aun así no creo conseguir esa reservación– lo pensó un momento –¿para qué mes las quieres?–

–para hoy–

Una estruendosa carcajada del pelinegro

–¿tan gracioso se te hizo?–

–¿con quién hablas?– se escucho la voz de una mujer

–déjame hacer unas llamadas, después te marco– fue lo último que dijo el representante.

–ok– la llamada termino

–¿y qué te dijo?– una emocionada castaña

–¿Qué paso?– Daiki curioso

–Que lo va a intentar, y que me marcara después–

–Ojala que si– ambas chicas se tomaron de la mano –¿verdad Satsuki-chan?–

–claro que sí, pero Ki-chan, ¿quieres que nosotras nos encarguemos de esa Kiki? –

–todos nosotros, es por Ayumi-san– una sonrisa cómplice

–¿y qué vamos a hacer?–

–lo que las chicas hacen–

–entonces no cuentes con nosotros– el ojiverde fastidiado

–le podemos enseñar a jugar basquetbol–

–¿y cómo es ella?–

–simpática, creo–

–¿Cómo que crees?–

–pues es tímida, casi no hemos hablado–

–ay Kise, en que lio nos metiste–

–¿de qué hablas?– un desconcertado rubio

Todo el grupo se quedo a ver una película en la sala de los Aomine mientras esperaban la llamada, algunos de los chicos regresarían a sus casas al día siguiente y querían pasar más tiempo juntos, y que aunque quisieran salir a jugar, acababa de comenzar a llover.

El ambiente se volvió relajado, por un momento todo lo sucedido quedo olvidado.

Recién terminaba la película, cuando el celular de Kise sonó.

–listo– dijo alegremente en cuanto termino la llamada

Los ojos de Ayumi brillaron de emoción.

–pero será para mañana a las 6pm, y es para tres personas–

–¿papá, mamá y yo?–

–creo que sería mejor que llevaras a tu primo ó a Momoi–chan– el señor Kazuki no estaba interesado en ir

–no gracias, además ya me llamaron corriente, para que todos en ese lugar me anden evaluando, no gracias de nuevo– Daiki serio

–ah es verdad, el restauran tiene reglas de vestuario– aclaro Kise

–entonces creo que tampoco iré, no trajimos ropa elegante– la señora Ayame, calculando el costo de la comida, y de la ropa

–yo tampoco traje nada elegante– triste la menor de los Aomine

–podemos buscar algo en la agencia, hay muchos vestidos…–

–¡no!– la pelirrosa interrumpió –la última vez que fui contigo a buscar ropa, yo me sentí gorda–

–pero tú no eres…–

–esas tallas tan pequeñas que usan me hicieron sentir mal–

–pero al final si encontramos algo que te quedara–

Satsuki volteando a ver a la castaña –buscare algo entre mis cosas, creo que habrá algo que puedas usar–

–pero aun así, mis padre no quieren acompañarme–

–ya pensaremos después, aun tenemos hasta mañana–

–es hora de que nos retiremos– Akashi se levanto, no era su tipo de entretenimiento pero al menos pasaba el rato

–así es– Murasakibara iría con Kagami; Himuro había salido con Alex y quedaron de cenar juntos en la casa del pelirrojo.

–primero dejaremos a Kuroko a su casa– aclaro el as de Seirin

–nos vemos mañana todos en la tarde para un último partido, antes de regresar– ya en la puerta el ex capitán de Teiko

–ok– Midorima también se marcho

Todos se fueron –yo me quedo a cenar– Satsuki dirigiéndose al comedor con la otra chica

–yo también me tengo que ir, le dije a mi mamá que llegaría antes del anochecer, y ya oscureció– aclaro Kise

–¿y por qué no te quedas?–

–tienes invitados–

–¿te molestan?–

–no, claro que no, pero tienes que atenderlos, además– extendió sus brazos para rodear el cuello del moreno y así juntar sus labios con los de él que rápidamente fue correspondido –no podemos hacer nada–

–podemos ser silenciosos–

–no Aominechi, te conozco bien, cuando más silenciosos debemos ser, mas me incitas–

–y te encanta– un nuevo beso, igual de apasionado.

Escucharon un auto llegar estacionándose en el patio de la casa, ambos salieron de la casa.

–¿Qué tal viejo?– ambos se acercaron al recién llegado

–ya llegue a casa– pronuncio al verlos

–buenas noches Aomine-sama–

–¿ya estas mejor Kise-kun?– mientras cerraba con llave el vehículo

–si y perdón por las molestias–

–no te preocupes–

–por cierto– Daiki llamo la atención –préstame el coche, llevare a Kise a su casa–

–sabes que no puedes manejar sin un adulto acompañándote–

–acompáñame tú–

–fue un día pesado y estoy cansado–

–no se preocupe, me voy solo– Kise evitando causar más problemas, aunque en realidad se sintió más relajado ante la idea de su novio.

–¿Cómo estás de tu gripe?– Hidoki pregunto viendo que aun se le veían los ojos enrojecidos

–mejor–

Viendo a su hijo –dile a tu Tío– de su cartera saco algo de dinero que le entrego –si le dices que le invitas a comer algo frito, seguro te acompaña, tu Tía no le deja comer nada grasoso

–tan delicioso que son–

–y de paso le echas gasolina, que ya no tuve ganas de ir a cargar–

–claro–

Aun era temprano en esa colonia tranquila y casi no había gente a esas horas en la calle, pero la oscura calle le provoco miedo inconsciente, los recuerdos del día anterior aun no los superaba, a todos les mostro estar bien físicamente, porque realmente así lo era, pero las emociones que sintió aun podía sentirlos.

Camino atrás de Daiki quien entraba para hablar con su tío, se sujeto la mano lastimada, un dolor indeliberado le recorría.

.

.

.

.

Un nuevo día llego, Kise terminaba su trabajo.

–buen trabajo a ambos– el fotógrafo se retiro, ambos modelos vestían ropa cómoda para hacer ejercicio, como si del ensayo se tratara; Kise tuvo que ponerse vendas deportivas para cubrir las heridas, pues esta vez querían que él mostrara su formado cuerpo.

–¿Neesan que tal lo hice?–

–gran trabajo– ambas se abrazaron, Yusuke estaba con la hermana mayor esperando

Era momento de cumplir con lo prometido –buenos días– Kise se acerco

–buenos días Kise-kun– también lo abrazo a él –se ven espectaculares juntos–

Sonrió ante sus palabras, de reojo vio que dos chicas se acercaban con un moreno –me dice Kisaragi-san que no son de Tokio–

–no, de hecho es la primera vez que mi imouto viene– tomo a la mas bajita del brazo –no conoce nada–

–neesan– por un momento se sintió apenada

–unos amigos y yo saldremos a pasear ¿les gustaría acompañarnos?– los tres se acercaron

–claro– una alegre Mika –aunque será un rato únicamente, que tengo que estar en otro lado más tarde, pero Kiki ya acabo y puede acompañarlos todo el día, ¿Qué te parece?– preguntándole a la más joven

–si, claro– contesto tímidamente

–ellos son mis amigos–

–es un placer conocerla, soy Momoi Satsuki– se acerco a la actriz no simulando su alegría –Hola– un saludo más informal para la otra chica

–yo soy Aomine Ayumi, y él es mi primo, Aomine Daiki–

–¿también quieres ser modelo?– ambas chicas acaparraron a Kiki, dispuestas a cumplir su objetivo de hacerle pasar un agradable día.

–pues vámonos– Mika tomo el brazo del representante, y ambos chicos se miraron con complicidad, estaban acostumbrados a ocultar su relación, aunque esta vez sería solo un por un rato, hasta que la invitada se sintiera en confianza.

Los adultos se marcharon media hora después. Y los cincos chicos tras comer en un local famoso en la web se dirigieron a las canchas.

Los ex miembros de Teiko se reunieron con ellos junto con Alex, Kagami, Himuro y Takao.

Las chicas practicaban tiros, riéndose de sus fallas, con Alex como instructora, mientras en media cancha los chicos se intercambiaban para hacer retas.

–Ki-chan– la pelirrosa se acerco –ya sabemos quienes irán a la reservación–

–perfecto ¿Quiénes?–

–Ayumi-chan, Kiki-chan y yo; pero necesitamos un favor–

–¿Cuál es?–

–Kiki-chan tampoco trajo ropa para la ocasión, requeriremos ir a buscar algo en la agencia–

–ok, entonces le avisare a Kisaragi-san para que nos dejen entrar–

–si– regreso con las demás

El rubio saco su celular y mientras marcaba se alejo, entre la voces y los sonidos de la cancha era difícil escuchar.

Mientras hablaba pudo ver a alguien que caminaba pesadamente, lo reconoció, aunque sabía por Aomine que debía estar en otro lugar. Se acerco a un carrito de comida, y de acerco a ese sujeto.

Un escalofrió le recorrió al ser visto por esa mirada penetrante del hombre, el mismo que le hiciera dos heridas aquella noche.

–Tenga– una bolsa con varios panes rellenos –la otra vez no tenia–

El hombre lo miro un momento y después los tomo bruscamente.

–no debería ser tan violento– el hombre volteo a verlo mientras sacaba uno de los panes –no siempre tengo comida conmigo, pero le prometo que si puedo conseguirle algo lo hare, por favor no vuelva a lastimar a nadie más– por un momento su voz titubeo cuando el sujeto se le acerco.

Le ofreció uno de los panes.

–no gracias, yo acabo de comer– el hombre no dijo nada, así que Kise no estaba seguro si éste le había entendido.

–ahí está el desgraciado– Kise se estremeció, reconoció la voz, y el tono no auguraba nada bueno

–nos causaste problemas– una segunda voz

Ryouta volteo a verlos, su cuerpo no lograba reaccionar, estaba en la misma situación que la vez pasada y su mente lo lleno de esos sentimientos de impotencia.

–casi nos matan por tu culpa– Los tres jóvenes ya estaban cerca, se notaban varios cortes que estaban cerrando

El sujeto hambriento se acerco a los tres jóvenes, lo que causo que éstos se detuvieran.

–lo sabíamos, es tu cómplice– el de cabello marron

–no lo es– se apresuro a decir –solo tenía hambre–

–¿Qué?– el de piel morena –¿nos ataco porque tenía hambre?–

–eso es lo que sospecho–

Aquel sujeto tomo otro pan y se alejo de ahí.

–y si quieren asaltarme otra vez, les digo, no tengo mucho dinero, me lo gaste comprándole comida–

–claro que no, venimos a que te hagas responsable por lo que nos paso–

–¿y cómo es eso?, si ustedes no me hubieran detenido, no habría pasado nada–

El de cabello alborotado se le acerco intimidante. Kise por un momento se atemorizo pero no iba a permitir que eso continuara ya no estaba débil ni herido, al menos daría lucha.

Pero se dieron cuenta que el extraño personaje volvía y con la mano extendida al ojidorado –agua–

–no tengo, voy a comprar algo y vuelvo–

El mismo hombre dirigiéndose a los otros tres –agua– su mirada afilada y una mano sacando algo del bolsillo.

–ya ve por su agua– el castaño –apúrate–

–no eres nadie para mandarme, me tomare mi tiempo– giro sobre si y con paso tranquilo regreso donde el carrito de comida.

–ya viene tu agua– escucho decir dejándose sentir el miedo que tenían

No tardo mucho en volver –ten– Kise le paso la botella, la cual tomo rápidamente y se marcho de ahí.

–maldición, ese sujeto da miedo–

Kise al ver al sujeto irse, decidió hacer lo mismo

–¿a dónde crees que vas?– escucho decir al pelimarrón

–ya déjalo– dijo el castaño –olvida todo o nos meteremos en más problemas, apenas y logramos que la policía nos dejara libres como para buscar más problemas–

–si, ¿no te basto todo lo que nos paso?–

–está bien, larguémonos– fue lo último que escucho de esos tres.

–¿Kise estas bien?– vio que Aomine, Takao y Kagami corrían hacia él, tras de ellos los demás

–si ¿Por qué?– con una sonrisa tranquila

–¿no fueron esos tres los que te golpearon?– pregunto Daiki

–ah…– simulo costarle recordar –si, esos son– los demás ya habían llegado donde ellos

–¿no te hicieron daño?–

–no, ya quedo todo olvidado–

–¿seguro? Porque puedo darles una lección–

–no Aominechi, ellos también fueron víctimas de malas circunstancias–

–¿entonces…?–

Lo tomo de la mano– ya me toca jugar ¿contra quién voy?– a lo lejos vio como una patrulla se llevaba a aquel sujeto, los policías discutían entre ellos –Kurokochi no hemos estado en el mismo equipo–

–Aun no, pero ahora me toca con Takao-kun y Murasakibara-kun–

–Moo yo quiero jugar con Kurokochi–

–te toca conmigo y con Midorima– explico Kagami

Se dieron cuenta que el rubio no quería decir nada, así que optaron por continuar con sus partidos, esperando que realmente todo se hubiera acabado.

–¿A dónde fueron chicos? De repente todos salieron corriendo– Satsuki pregunto preocupada

–ah cierto– menciono Kise –pronto vendrá un automóvil por ustedes chicas–

–¿Por qué?–

–Las llevara a comprar ropa, luego a un spa para que estén frescas y de ahí a un salón de belleza para que estén listas para la cena, que por cierto ya todo está pagado–

–genial Ki–chan, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?–

–yo no hice nada– miro a la pelibermellon –lo hizo Mika-san–

–¿neesan?–

–así es– un auto negro de la agencia se estaciono cerca de ellos, de ahí bajo un adulto con uniforme de chofer –ya llegaron por ustedes–

–gracias Ki-chan– corrió a abrazarlo

–ya dije que no hice nada–

–gracias Kise-kun– lo abrazo

–de nada, supongo– ya resignado

–gracia Kise-san– una picara sonrisa y también lo abrazo

–¿tu también?–

–gracias a todos me la pase muy bien– la modelo hizo una reverencia y tomo camino al auto

–Muk–kun la siguiente vez te toca reunirnos, adiós chicos– la pelirrosa ya dirigiéndose al vehículo

–a mí también me dio gusto conocerlos, espero verlos pronto– la castaña se despidió agitando la mano. Las tres chicas subieron al coche.

–nosotros también ya nos vamos, es hora de regresar a nuestras casa antes de que se haga más tarde– Akashi indico a todos.

Poco a poco se fueron todos, dejando a Kise y a Aomine solos.

El moreno lo tomo de la cintura para acercarlo y aprovechar para tomar sus labios en un beso posesivo –nosotros vamos a tu casa– en el auto negro una chica los vio, aunque se sintió decepcionada por un momento, se sintió feliz por tener nuevos amigos.

–¿no iremos a la tuya?, tus tíos han de estar esperando–

–porque están mis tíos es que no vamos– tomo sus cosas y las del rubio

–¿eh?– ambos caminaron a la salida del parque

–tu mamá aun va a tardar en llegar de su trabajo, y se perfectamente que tus hermanas no están–

–ah, ya veo–

–y aun tienes que darme mi regalo de cumpleaños–

–es verdad, lo tengo en mi casa, llegando te lo daré–

–no me refiero a ese– le acaricio el trasero

–Aominechi, estamos en público–

–es para que te vayas preparando, que aunque no tengamos mucho tiempo, lo sabré aprovechar–

–pero aun tengo gripe–

–sin pretextos Kise–

–está bien Aominechi– se le acerco al oído y en susurro –yo también tengo muchas ganas–

–mejor apurémonos a llegar– y aprovechando que nadie veía, lo tomo de la barbilla y lo beso nuevamente.

Y es que aunque tuvieran dudas de su relación, de algo estaban seguros: que anhelaban estar juntos y sin importar quien se entrometiera, en ese momento, en ese lugar son el uno para el otro y nadie los separaría.

.

.

~~o~~

Fin

~~o~~

Comentarios ¿?


End file.
